Intentions and Insinuations
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER COMPLETED Modern Persuasion and P&P The blending of two stories, and two cultures in a tale where the only thing that stood between two people was circumstance. It was that and love, mankind's greatest folly.
1. 1 Moving In

**Intentions and Insinuations**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Persuasion and Pride and Prejudice do not belong to me.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: AU. My first modern renditions of Austen's Persuasion and Pride and Prejudice. I have the utmost respect for JA's works, so I will try to do her justice. The way that I have the story set up is alternating it between the present and then flashbacking eight years into the past. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing. However, I just want to let the readers know that I will be taking some liberties with the sequence of events and the portrayal of certain characters. (Those who have read some of my other Crossovers will be familiar with this.)

An-Mei Lee is the modern equivalent to JA's Anne Elliott, who broke up with Frederick Wentworth over cultural differences. Along with a diverse cast featuring, but not limited to Liz Bennett, Georgia and William Darcy, Richard Fitzwilliam and Auntie Su Hin as the modern equivalent to JA's Lady Russell, this is a story about finding love, losing it and treasuring it.

* * *

**Intentions and Insinuations**

_My love for you - that is my only sin. -- William Shakespeare_

CHAPTER 1: Moving In

The sound of her heels against the tile floors echoed behind her. In her hand, she clutched a piece of paper with an address on it, and in the other, was a carry-on bag and a luggage carrier. When she found the right door, she gave herself a satisfied nod before reaching into her pocket to replace the piece of paper with a set of keys. After the second try, the door opened to reveal an unoccupied apartment. When she closed the door, she found that her roommate had in fact, left a welcome note along with a brief apologetic explanation for the absence. She smiled at her roommate's thoughtfulness before proceeding in the direction of her new room. She had made arrangements for most of her furniture ahead of time. Today was her official moving in day with the last of her belongings. Though it wasn't her first time moving out on her own, it had been the first time without the influence of her Aunt.

There was no time to dwell on that note, as the phone interrupted the previously silent apartment. She was surprised to heart the familiar voice of her roommate, "Ann! You made it. Sorry, I couldn't be there to greet you."

"That's ok, Elizabeth. I did get your note, so don't worry about it."

"How many times have I told you to call me Liz, Miss An-Mei Lee?"

"Alright Liz, point taken."

"Listen Ann, I am going to be grabbing some take-out on my way home, so do whatever you have to do and I'll see you later."

The two girls then exchanged goodbyes, before Ann hung up. She smiled at her roommate's forwardness, but she was not bit offended by the nickname that Liz had insisted. Ann was considerably easier to say than An-Mei which was her full Chinese name.

On her way to her closet for a change of clothes, An-Mei caught her reflection in the mirror. Short midnight coloured hair stood in contrast to her pale complexion and petite lips. A pair of onyx eyes stared back at her from behind her Anne Klein frames. From the time that she was little, she never really cared much of her appearances, though her 5'4 figure only accentuated her slender waist and graceful body that had been chiseled through the many years of competitive swimming. Still, An-Mei was convinced that beauty went to her older sister, Faye-Ping.

Faye was older by four years and her greatest dream was to marry rich. Vanity was her greatest asset and folly, but she did match it with a top-notch private school education along with various tutors who gave her lessons in ballet, violin and French. She perfected herself in the limelight and knew how to direct a conversation to boost a man's ego. She was her father's daughter.

Kai-Wing Lee had two regrets in life. One was the death of his wife and the other was An-Mei, but neither of them was within his control. He came from an immigrant family to the United States, but he had lofty ambitions and the will to make them happen. He became an entrepreneur, opening various cuisines before venturing into real estate. He made a profit from buying run-down houses below the market value, fixed them up before reselling them again at a higher price. A portion of his profits went into the blue chips stock market, where they compounded annually.

The death of his wife to cerebral aneurysm came suddenly, when Faye was twelve and An-Mei eight. It was little known that it was his wife who had the sensibilities in the marriage, so Kai-Wing was eventually lured by quick money though gambling, betting on horse-races and card games. Several years of swindling his self-made fortune, Kai-Wing realized that he could not lose face and declare that he was in financial crisis.

So, under the subtle persuasion of his sister-in-law, Su Hin, he had sold some of his more lucrative real estates, and rented out others. Faye by now, was twenty, well passed the age where she still needed private schooling or one-on-one tutoring, she was content with travelling to business functions and social parties with her father. Without reservation, An-Mei at the age of 16, went to live with her Auntie Su Hin.

In the eyes of Kai-Wing, the greatest disappointment was that An-Mei wasn't born the much-hope-for son. However, his wife cared not and loved her youngest with the deepest of affections. She was "Mei-Mei," the beautiful child. There was an impenetrable connection between mother and daughter. They were compassionate and loving who dreamed wonderful castles in the sky. Still, Kai-Wing could not be criticized of providing less, materialistically for his youngest. An-Mei had the whole nine-yards, down to the last personal swimming coach and prestigious girls-only private school uniform.

Family was at the central core of the Chinese culture, so after the death of her beloved sister, Su Hin took on the motherly role. She was determined to steer her niece to a prosperous future, settling for nothing less than the absolute best. Though years of private school had provided an extensive academic background, Su Hin felt that An-Mei needed to be more outgoing. She took it upon herself to enroll An-Mei into Upper Cross Secondary School, a public high school in up-scale Chicago, for An-Mei's junior year.

Su Hin really had the best intentions in mind, so it was a shock to her when An-Mei announced that she was going to pursue a degree Bachelor of Science in Nursing. Her niece was smart enough to be a doctor, A-average, with past experiences as a volunteer at the hospital. She had the extra-curricular as an avid swimmer, singer in the school choir, and working at the local community pool teaching kids with Down Syndrome how to swim. However An-Mei was adamant that she did not want to spend eight more years in post-secondary education. She felt that she could contribute more as a nurse, rather than a doctor.

Hence, her current move to New Jersey into a new apartment with one Elizabeth Bennet, who insisted upon their first meeting that she would be called Liz. An-Mei had been a registered nurse for two years after finishing her degree at the University of Illinois. She had job experiences in labour and delivery, and then pediatrics. For the last three months, she took a temporary position in the Critical Care Unit which proved to be an eye-opener. She realized then, that she was too emotionally attached to her patients. She felt responsible for each death and was despondent that she could not do more for a patient who was medically brain dead.

At the age of 26, she felt that she needed a change in scenery. Though her nursing manager was sad at her departure, An-Mei was given a contact number for New Jersey's Memorial Hospital which had a few openings. Though she loved her Aunt, she knew that she had branched out from the protective wings of those with good intentions, to discover herself.

Seeing that her niece was indeed striking out on her own, the least that Su Hin could do was to provide the plane tickets and helped out with moving out and settling in. An-Mei was scouting for apartment buildings and condos, when she discovered Liz's ad. Liz was desperate for a roommate to pick the second half of the rent, as her fraternal twin sister, Jane Bennet who originally lived there, was moving in with her fiancee.

At the thought of Liz Bennet, the phone sounded once again. She called to say that she was coming home earlier than planned. An-Mei realized that she was spent all that time daydreaming and quickly jumped into the shower and then a quick change of clothing. Most of her stuff was already unpacked, except for the luggage that she brought in today. However, those could wait.

About half an hour later, a knock sounded outside the apartment, An-Mei went to open the door and revealed Liz Bennet with a box of pizza in one hand and a plastic bag filled with movie rentals in the other.

As far as outward appearances went, Liz did not appear her stated age of thirty. Standing at 5'7, she had the body of a model with her rich auburn curls and turbulent blue eyes. She had a sultry laugh and a mind of her own. She had no qualms with expressing her opinions. It didn't take much to believe that she had been the captain for her high school debate team, the editor-in-chief for her university's newspaper, before landing in Harvard law school. Before graduating as an honour roll student, she was already offered a job from a law firm based in New Jersey.

If Liz was being honest to herself, she had questioned taking An-Mei on as a roommate. She loved her twin sister dearly, though day and night they were. Jane Bennet should have been a model, with her gold-spun hair and innocent baby blues. She was kindhearted and gentle natured. She pursued a double degree in English and Classical Languages before becoming a teacher. While doing her masters, she met and fell in love with Carson Brighton who had majored in English and History. However, Liz found An-Mei to be just as sweet as her Jane, though shy. In fact, An-Mei spoke with just as passion about nursing and the patients that she took care of as Liz herself, about politics. Through Jane, Liz developed a curiosity for different cultures and tried to get An-Mei to teach her Chinese.

An-Mei had unsuccessfully hold back her laughter at Liz's attempt to pronounce her Chinese name. "It's fine. You just have a funny accent, Elizabeth."

"I'm jealous at your accent-less English. Well now, I just have to call you, Ann from now on. You can call me, Liz. Only my mother ever calls me, Elizabeth and that's when she's trying to set me up with some guy."

"Let me guess, she tells you not to settle for anything less than a rich man who is either a doctor, lawyer or an entrepreneur."

"Yes, almost in that exact order. How did you guess?"

"My Aunt tells me that all the time, 'You deserves nothing but the best, An-Mei. I want to see you happy who can provide for you financially, physically and emotionally.'"

From what little that Liz knew about An-Mei, who from now on would be known as Ann, mothers were a sore point. It was always best to change topics.

Liz had set the pizza on the kitchen table, while Ann loaded one of the DVDs that Liz had rented into the machine. They picked at the pizza and enjoyed the movie, before Liz proposed a toast. "To my new roommate, Ann whose full name I can't pronounce properly."

Ann laughed at Liz's humour and raised her glass, "To my new roommate, Liz, who has a fetish for nicknames that are three-letters long."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

AN: 

i) On the Chinese names: ie. Su Hin or Kai-Wing Lee. Yes - I do know that I am mixing the spellings for Cantonese and Mandarin pronunciation. It is mainly for aesthetics, sorry if that offends anybody. Also, I have written them with the first and middle name followed by the family name. In more correct form, Chinese names are spoken and written with the family name first, so it really should be Hin Su, Lee Kai Wing or Lee An Mei.

ii) Also, I made up the names of Memorial Hospital. I don't know if it actually exists in New Jersey.

iii) If anybody knows where that Shakespearean line comes, please let me know. All I know is that Shakespeare wrote it, but I don't know if it comes directly from one of his plays / sonnets.


	2. 2 Small World

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: I apologize at the seemingly slow going chapters. Wentworth and Darcy won't be appearing until later, but I can let you know right now that in this story, some of the 'minor' characters will be playing bigger roles.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Small World 

A slam of the door, followed by the sounds of metal making contact with glass, jolted Ann from her deep sleep. The empty Coke bottle slipped from her hand, and crashed onto the hardwood floor. As she tried to regain her bearings, she was really confused when she was met with darkness. A sudden flash of light blinded her as she winced and shielded her eyes. She stood up and nearly tripped over the very plastic Coke bottle that had just fell moments before. Her hearing was still intact as she heard the latest vent from Liz about "some conceited jerk who had the nerve to call her a D-class bimbo with a diploma that wasn't worth tempting with."

For the last couple of weeks, Ann had been working the night shift on a medical surgical floor at Memorial Hospital. The patients were the usual garden variety of renal disease, diabetes, post-op patients, orthopedics. However, the hours were taking its toll on her. She wasn't used to working when her body was supposed to sleeping. By morning, she only had enough energy to eat a bowl of cereal before going to sleep.

During that time, Liz's firm had been given a new contract. Carson Brighton's best friend had wanted some legal advice about developing a business contract about a new computer software. There were issues about patents, copyrights and royalties that needed to be worked out. Naturally, Carson recommended his future sister-in-law. However, the first meeting had been disastrous, where "the conceited jerk" had unknowingly insulted Liz just as she was about to knock on the office door.

"Liz, are you trying to kill me?" Ann's eyes had finally adjusted to the fact that Liz had turned on the lights.

"What?" A tangle of curls whipped around and Liz had the decency to apologize, "Oh sorry hun, did I wake you?"

Ann just waved off the apology as she glanced at the clock on the far wall. "So, what did he do this time?"

"Honestly, he has every intention of scaring me off. Every time I look up, he is staring at me like he's looking for something to insult me with. He is arrogant, and acts as if the entire world revolves around him. Just because he has an MBA with a double major in Economics and Business Administration from Yale doesn't mean William Darcy is smarter than everybody else in the room."

"Darcy?"

"Yes! Darcy! I can't believe that they are actually related."

"Who's related to who?"

By now, Liz had taken her rant to the bathroom where she was determined to draw a nice hot bubble bath.

"Liz!" Ann called after her.

After the third try, Liz stopped mid-sentence and said, "Ann, why are you still in your scrubs?"

"Oh, really?" Staring down, Ann realized that she was still wearing her navy blue scrubs from last night. She had been working the midnight shift before pulling a double because the day shift was short-staff. She crashed onto the sofa after quenching her thirst and hunger with a bottle of Coke that she got out of the fridge. She slept until she was awoken by Liz's entrance.

"Oh Ann, I'm a horrible roommate. Alright, I want you to take this bubble bath. Clean off and then come into the kitchen. I am going to whip up us something really fast."

Taking no protest, Liz left Ann in the bathroom. Ann was sometimes at awe with Hurricane Liz whose temperaments swung liked a pendulum. She had learned that there were certain times to concede, rather than argue. The bubble bath was a luxurious welcome and she was somewhat awake to enjoy it.

Liz quickly made some grill cheese sandwiches which the girls devoured over two glasses of milk. "So, who's related to Darcy?"

"Oh. I met William Darcy's cousin today. He is one of the computer engineers, but doubles as the co-owner. You see ..." Liz then, outlined the general workings of the company.

As part of his Master's Thesis, William Darcy outlined a business proposal on how to more efficiently run a company, but then he decided to put into practice with his cousin who had an idea for a new software. Darcy handled the marketing and sponsorship aspects of selling the product, until it was picked up by MIT who wanted to use the software for their institution. Other colleges and universities got in on the scheme and so Darcy's original company expanded.

"Would his cousin happen to be Richard Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes! How did you guess?"

Ann smiled. "Just a guess."

"That's bull. How do you know Richard?"

"Well, if it is the same Richard Fitzwilliam, then we went to the same high school together."

"Let see, light brown hair and smoky eyes, and according to him, the greatest tennis player of all time is Pete Sempras and - "

"Swimming should be a professional sport," finished Ann.

The girls laughed, as Ann managed between giggles, "That's him, all right."

"Oh, I didn't know that you guys went to the same high school together."

"Upper Cross Secondary School in Chicago," confirmed Ann.

"So, were you guys friends?"

"It was a long time ago."

"So, what happened?"

"People changed. I changed."

Ann did not offer anymore, although she could tell that Liz was brimming with curiosity. She was lawyer, so it was in her nature to lay out the facts and analyze it from ten different angles. However, she was also perceptive to know when somebody did not want to share. Ann was currently not in the mood. However, that did not stop Ann's thoughts from wandering that night.

-o-o -

_**Flashback**_

At sixteen, An-Mei was going to a public school for the first time and she found herself thrown out of balance. Private school meant uniforms, tailored pleated skirts and white blouses. By age three, An-Mei knew how to knot her own tie under a minute and polished her dress shoes to a shiny black. Her jet black hair was held back by a different hair clip every day, minimal jewelry, and a bit of cosmetics when she was deemed by Auntie Su Hin old enough to wear them. Now faced with the prospects of no uniforms, she was at a loss.

However with a sister liked Faye who spoke fashion as fluently as she spoke Chinese, An-Mei was not without a decent wardrobe to choose from. Not only that, it would be a snowy day in Hong Kong before Su Hin would allow any relative of hers be disgraces for the lack of some fashion sense. So dressed in a Marks and Spencer ensemble, An-Mei began her first day.

Coming as a junior in any school was hard because mostly by sophomore, the standard groups and cliques were already formed. However, despite any Hollywood movie portrayal, there weren't any initiation groups waiting to push An-Mei into darkened janitor's closets or cheerleaders hovering nearby to stick bubble gum into her hair. Still, there were the football players who congregated by the staircase, just checking out the student body. A group of prima donnas who dressed as if they were sharing pieces of a single dress gave no trouble though, but her new locker certainly did. Three tries on the lock, before she had to resort to an undignified kick to get it open. The maze of Upper Cross took a bit getting used to, but she did manage to slip into a home-room before morning announcements. She found a seat closer to the back and left side of the room.

The teacher, Mr. Logan introduced himself before running down the list of names for attendance. Those were the worse, especially when stumbling through all those names that were more than three syllables long. In a multicultural society, students' names were more unique and more diverse. He was almost relieved to call out, "Catherine Darcy."

Instead of the standard, "Here" or "Present," he was met with "Georgia."

"Excuse me," Mr. Logan looked up before remembering to remove his reading glasses at the source of the sound. A girl sitting on the far right had raised her hand and repeated herself, "I prefer to go by my middle name, Georgia, rather than Catherine."

"Ok Georgia, I'll mark that on my sheet."

A couple of names later, An-Mei found hers being called. "Present."

"Did I say that correctly?"

"Yes, that's ok."

"Do you go by any other name besides your Chinese name?"

"No, An-Mei is fine."

This continued until the end of the list was reached. Already, half the period was gone and the other half was devoted to handing out the course syllabus and textbooks. The pace was similar for every class. By lunch time, An-Mei had resorted to doodling and practicing Chinese calligraphy in her notebook. A couple of times, she heard the name, Catherine Darcy, but this was quickly amended to Georgia Darcy.

An-Mei could not wait until lunch period, but her locker refused to cooperate when she tried again. "A good kick should do the trick. Mine gets stuck all the time," advised a familiar voice.

The Chinese girl turned and replied, "Georgia Darcy?"

"Yes, and you're Mei?"

"An-Mei Lee. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Listen, I know you are in a couple of my classes and my locker is just three doors away from yours. Why don't we make a pit stop there and then we can eat lunch together?"

"Sure."

Georgia Darcy with her strawberry blonde hair, reminded An-Mei of a woodland fairy from a child's story book. She had a charming smile and a sweet disposition. She had asked if An-Mei would terribly mind if she called her, "Mei" instead, just because it sounded so cute.

Georgia introduced Mei to a group of girls that apparently been waiting for the blonde to join them. "Girls, this is Mei. She's new to our school."

"Mei, this is Lisa Grove and Maria Sanchez."

Lisa could be described as the ultimate tomboy in her pixie haircut. She would not be caught wearing a dress unless it was for something formal liked a funeral. She had a wild streak to her, down to the occasional skipping of classes. She had learned Spanish curses from Maria and these phases were put to good use on the field. She was the captain of the girl's soccer and volleyball team and one of the top swimmers on the 400 Medley team.

On the other hand, Maria was Latina and a devoted Catholic. She went faithfully to church and could quote the Bible in her sleep. She had what Georgia called a "cute" accent, from the way that r's seemed to roll off her tongue. She was even shorter than Mei herself, five feet nothing. She wore heels liked she was born with them. These went with her trademark scarves which she wore around her neck or her waist.

The four of them ate lunch together every day and became really good friends. Mei was closest with Georgia, both shared a passion for music: Georgia on the piano and Mei in voice. Maria could talk books, culture and language with Mei all day. It was Lisa that was a little hard to know. She was somebody whom Auntie would not approve.

Mei could hear her now, "Some girls have no idea how to act like a proper lady in public. They are loud and up to no good. Stay away from those, An-Mei."

Yet, it was Lisa who indirectly changed Mei's life forever.

_**End Flashback**_

End of Chapter 2


	3. 3 Changes

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Another chapter. I know that some things are a bit vague but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Changes 

Ann had two days off before she had to go back to the night shift. She tried to get stuff done around the apartment: grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning. When Liz was home, the girls had a night in, where they both vented about work, families and love-life (or the lack thereof). Sometimes, they had lively debates about points of interest on the news, ethics and moral issues.

"Mom called again this week," groaned Liz.

"I know. The other day, she left at least three messages on the answering machine asking for you."

"Well, she is pestering me to find some guy and just get married. I think all this talk about Jane's wedding is getting to her head." Liz rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I think she just has a good intentions in mind."

"At least, that's what she thinks."

"You don't think she has your best interests at heart?" asked Ann.

"From the time that we were born, Jane has always been mom's favourite. It wasn't a big secret, but I know that Mom does love me in her own way. That's why she wants me to have a steady job, a solid marriage and kids on the horizon. As much as I am happy to see Jane in engagement bliss and settling down, and the fact that we are twins, we are still two different people. Mom needs to understand that I too, want all those things that Jane has right now, but I need to do it on my own terms, not somebody else's."

"You said that you want to do things on your own terms, but how would you know if you are making the right choices? At what age are you mature enough to take the initiative to shape your own future? Sometimes, we have to be persuaded a little by people with good intentions in mind."

"Doesn't that go back to the question of nature vs nurture?" countered Liz. "It's different for everybody based on our personalities and the way that we are brought up. I can't really draw a line saying that at this point, we can decide for ourselves and before that, we can't. I think the term 'persuasion' is misleading, I will say guidance will be more appropriate."

Ann had to concede to that and Liz didn't have anything further to add. Sometimes, there was no winning or losing when they decided to delve into these healthy discussions, tapping into Liz's liveliness of mind and Ann's passion for life.

After a brief lull in the conversation, Liz remembered that she had to ask her roommate something. "So Ann, I can count on you this Saturday, right?"

"For what?"

"Jane's party. She and Carson had been planning it ever since they moved into a condo over at Netherfield Heights. It's their first hoopla and you think that they are already married from the way that they are going at it."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter."

"No, actually you don't, because I know for a fact that Jane had personally extended an invitation to you. Besides, I know you're back on days this weekend, so you can't pull the excuse about working. Plus, I had a sneak peek into your closet, so I know you have plenty to wear."

"Then, I just have to fake an illness."

"I'm onto you, Ann. You can't avoid Richard Fitzwilliam forever."

Once again, Liz proved that she wasn't a successful lawyer for nothing. She had perfected the art of springing unexpected question to make them look natural. However, Ann had enough experiences dealing with her father's associates, so she responded undauntedly, "He was a senior and I knew him through one of my girl friends who just happened to be his cousin."

Whatever explanation Liz was waiting for, she had thought that Ann would have a little bit more feeling in it. "I thought from your reaction that he was an ex-boyfriend or something."

"I was never the type of girl that guys fawned over, not now and certainly not then."

Liz sighed. It did not take a genius to figure out that Ann was a woman of character. She put everybody else's needs before her own, so that was why nursing was such a perfect profession for her. It took somebody special to deal with the life and death, the very sick and the terminal ill. You saw the hopelessness of families who turned to you for all the answers. Some expected a miracle that you could not give. Yet, you had to remain a professional, while struggling with your own beliefs and values.

Ann had all these but she lacked the complete confidence in her inner beauty. From what Liz understood about Ann's upbringing was that, she had been raised by her Aunt. Her father was always been away on business and travelling with his oldest daughter. Faye-Ping was attractive and intelligent, but her greatest strength came in the ability to be subservient without losing her dignity. Acting as a secretary or sorts for her father, she had plenty of exposure to the social elites in the entrepreneurial world. She hoped to secure herself with an expensive match. The very thought was antithetical to Liz's beliefs and it was the one thing about Ann that made her a little sad. There was something about her Chinese roommate that resembled a fragile china doll, but she hid behind her onyx eyes a backbone of steel.

"Anyway Ann, you have to come. I'm counting on you getting drunk and having a good time."

-o-o-

_**Flashback**_

Mei first met Richard Fitzwilliam without knowing that introductions were being made. She swam every Tuesdays and Thursdays in Upper Cross' indoor pool when it was opened to the public. For all the other days, the pool was used for swim team practices. It started with Lisa who was in desperate need of two swimmers for her 4x100m Medley team. One was suspended from school and the other had a broken foot. There were readied substitutes but Lisa needed a strong freestyle and backstroke swimmer.

Mei usually took one side of the deep end and just did laps. She allowed herself to be swept up by the aerodynamics of treading her body through the water. Stroke upon stroke, it was liked a cleansing ritual, both in body and mind. She was on her fifth lap doing the backstroke when somebody jumped into the next lane next to her. She couldn't really see who it was, but whoever he was, he had a powerful leg stroke. One leg sank down straight to about 30 degrees out of the horizontal which allowed him to execute a fast kick upward, slightly bending the knees before stretching it out again in the horizontal.

He issued a silent challenge from the wink that he gave her when they came to the wall. Mei accepted with a subtle nod. Two faces turned toward the starting block and on the count of three, they took off. For about 15 m, they were both underwater, until they broke surface. A spray of water droplets sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the pool.

In the backstroke, it was all about the alternation of arms through the pull, push and recovery phases. One arm was always underwater either pulling or pushing against the water resistance. Palms faced away from the swimming direction with the elbows downwards toward the bottom, this allowed the maximum amount of water to be pushed back and propelled the body forward.

Approaching the wall was the hardest because the swimmers could not see where they were going. However, these two were experienced enough to know how many strokes it took for the lane. Quickly turning to a breast stroke for one cycle, they made a half tumble turn forward. Planting both feet on the wall, they used the momentum to push themselves off the wall. He was faster for about half a second, due to his height. However, she propelled herself forward using the butterfly kick.

It was hard pressed to determine who won as two hands touched the edge of the pool, while still lying on the backs. Mei threw her head back as she focused on her opponent. He winked as he pulled himself up. Applause came from above and Mei was embarrassed to see Lisa and Georgia there.

"Good swim," Lisa commented as she handed Mei a towel. She had wanted to be one to swim with Mei, just testing the waters - no pun intended, of course - before asking her to tryout for the relay team. However, Richard Fitzwilliam in a playful mood had jumped in first. He was the captain for the men's team. He knew that he wasn't being fair and his cousin was quick to point it out.

"Fitz, that was unfair to tease Mei like you did."

Fitz - Mei realized whom she was just swimming with.

"Oh, I had no idea," she stammered.

"Nonsense Mei, don't mind my cousin. He is being his usual charming self," Georgia put in.

"It's been a long time that a girl had put given me quite a challenge." His comments were met with three icy pairs of eyes.

"You want another go? Breaststroke, this time," Mei challenged.

-o-o-

It was hard not to like Richard Fitzwilliam. After two swimming matches, Mei was comfortable enough to call him Fitz. However out of the pool, she felt awkward. After so many years in an all-girls private school, her experiences with guys closer to her age were limited. After all, her father's associates were at least thirty, married or had been married, or in the process of getting a divorce.

Still, Richard was protective of his cousin and her friends. He had the unusual habit of poking her from behind instead of calling her name as a form of greeting. Her shyness was lessened, when she joined the swim team on Lisa's insistence. It was hard to be shy around people, when there was so much team spirit all around.

_**End Flashback**_

-o-o-

The party was well underway by the time, Ann made it to Netherfield Heights. To Liz's chagrin, Ann had to work a few hours of overtime, but Liz wasn't deterred. She let out an outfit for Ann, along with a few instructions.

Jane opened the door to admit Ann who came with a bottle of Chardonnay. "Ann, you made it."

"Sorry, I came as soon as I got out of work and besides, your sister would probably come after me with a civil suit if I don't."

Jane laughed, because she knew her twin very well. "Well, come on in," she invited as she relieved the drink from Ann.

"Talking about me already, Ann? Shame on you," Liz came from behind her sister and hugged Ann. "By the way, nice outfit."

"Yes, thank you. My invisible closet fairy picked it out."

"Ann, I believe my sister is rubbing off on you," commented Jane.

Liz had found a one piece sleeveless v-neck dress that was stuffed to the back of Ann's closet. The red complimented Ann's natural jet-black hair and her slim figure was accentuated by the giant belt that came around the waist. Liz realized that Ann had taken her suggestion by wearing a coral coloured lipstick and some natural blush. She wore minimal jewelry, expect for a single gold pendant of Buddha that Ann always wore.

"Why are all the pretty ladies crowding around the door?" Carson came from behind Jane, as he placed his arms around his fiancee.

"Carson, you are turning into an incorrigible flirt. Look, you are making Jane and Ann blush," Liz teased him.

"I consider myself to be honest," Carson said tongue-in-cheek.

Liz only laughed, as she took Ann's hand. "Come on, lets give the lovebirds some time alone."

Crossing the length of the room, they met William Darcy. Addressing Liz, he greeted, "Miss Bennet. Perhaps, you will be so kind to introduce me to your friend."

Ann had to bit back a laugh at the formal address. She had to get the story from Liz later. Liz fought the urge to roll her eyes and said, "Mr. Darcy. This is Miss Lee, my roommate,"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Will Darcy," William smiled at Ann before his eyebrows crossed slightly in confusion. "Have we met before?"

"Once I believe. I went to Upper Cross with Georgia."

Liz could not help but say, "Ann, you never told me that all this time. Honestly, shame on you."

"Georgia Darcy was one of my closest friends, but I think I only met William once," Ann turned to both Liz and Darcy as she tried to explain herself.

"And, I think that was eight years ago." Two faces turned to the newest guest. William Darcy met his cousin with a handshake and a slap on the back. Richard Fitzwilliam turned to give Liz a hug.

"Jane sent me to get you. I believe she needs some help in the kitchen."

Liz thanked him but she could be heard muttering, "Janey has enough food in that kitchen to feed a small country."

Ann had yet to acknowledge the additional presence. Just liked the first time that she met him, she felt awkward. She was saved from speaking when Darcy spoke up, "Well Miss Lee, I'm sure you have a lot of catch up on with Fitz here. I believe you both went to Upper Cross together."

"Oh, please call me, Ann." One chaste kiss later and Darcy followed in the same general direction of Liz Bennet.

Silence settled between Ann and Richard. "I thought your name was Mei."

"It was. I mean it is still An-Mei, but Liz thought that Ann was a lot easier to say."

"You let Georgia call you, Mei."

"Yes."

"It doesn't bother you."

"No. People's opinion on my name doesn't bother me too much."

"But, they certainly matter in other aspects of your life."

Another silence, but Ann caught his underlying meaning. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair," Richard amended.

"You didn't say anything that I didn't deserve, Fitz. I mean ... Richard."

"I know we didn't part on good terms, but I should not be an idiot about it right now. I have made my peace with it, after all it has been eight years."

"Actually, it has been eight years, three months and five days but who's counting?"

Richard let out a dry laugh. "You have changed."

"Times does that to people."

"You haven't changed that much, Ann."

"Maybe, someday I can regain your friendship, Richard."

"I do believe it's Fitz. That hasn't changed in eight years, three months and five days."

End of Chapter 3


	4. 4 The Thing With Frederick Wentworth

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Lyrics used are from 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down. They don't belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Thing with Frederick Wentworth 

Liz had only been partially correct, when she said that Ann was avoiding her ex-boyfriend. Fitz wasn't the one, but his best friend, Frederick Wentworth was. It would have been so easy to say that she broke it off with her high school sweetheart, but the circumstances weren't that simple.

Frederick Wentworth was the epitome of the All-American kid. He was born and raised in Chicago and lived with his parents and older sister, Sophia. His mother was a housewife before working part-time as a substitute teacher, while his father worked on the assembly line at General Motors. From the time that Frederick was old enough to crawl, his father had taken him to the baseball diamond and grew up with Major League baseball. He started his own collection of baseball cards from his meager allowance. To him, there were a total of six seasons, in addition to spring, summer, fall and winter. There was the MLB and the NBA. The basketball thing started when the Fitzwilliams moved into the neighbourhood. Richard was an only child, so his parents bought a new basketball net to curb their son's boredom. Since Frederick always wanted a brother, he didn't hesitate to accept Richard's invitation to play. One round later and the rest were history, the two boys were inseparable.

Frederick had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. He had a slightly heavy build in comparison to Richard's lean frame. He was confident and intelligent, though, Richard would say that he had never seen Frederick pick up his books to study. He wasn't the type of guy to lose his temper, although, he was a devil behind the wheel. He knew his cars, and got his first speeding ticket just two weeks after getting his license. Yet to this day, Ann would vow that she always felt safe in Frederick Wentworth's car, despite the number of speeding tickets he happened to accrue.

_You called my strong,  
you called me weak,  
but still your secrets I will keep_

-o-o-_  
_

_**Flashback**_

One thing about Frederick was that he was horrible with names. There were times when he still mixed up Lisa's and Maria's name, even though, they weren't any resemblances to either girls. He knew Georgia, of course, being Fitz's cousin and all.

Fitz was usually busy with either his own basketball or baseball practices, but he was thrown into their company because of swimming. Whenever he got a chance, he would sit in on their practice. Liked most other athletes, having the support of the student body was important to the success of any game. Those at Upper Cross were fully behind their athletes. It was rare for the boys and girls to practice together, but Fitz being the senior captain, helped with coaching the female team as well. Then, he usually drove the girls home afterwards.

Mei was sitting on the stands, when Frederick came out of the boys' changing rooms. Looking around, he spotted Fitz standing next to Lisa. He was running some drills, so Frederick thought better than to interrupt. He made his way towards Mei and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead," she said as she moved her backpack to the opposite of her to make room for Frederick.

They watched the drills before Frederic leaned over and asked, "Who's that standing beside Fitz? I mean the girl with the short hair."

"That's Lisa Grove. She's the lead swimmer for the 400 Medley."

"And, the girl that she's talking to."

"I think it's Heather Summers, but it's hard to tell with her back turned."

"Yeah I know, unless I talked to that person for an extended period of time, I won't remember their names. I'm fine with faces but it's hard to go off on a tangent in the middle of a conversation to ask somebody for their name."

"Do you know mine?"

"Of course, you're An-Mei, but I guess you go by Mei, right?"

"Yes, but you don't talk to me everyday."

"No, but it's hard not to know somebody like you."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, they were interrupted by the whistle, indicating the end of the practice. Frederick turned to her and waved, "See you around, Mei."

"Bye."

It seemed to Mei that ever since that incident, they were together all the time. Of course, it could also be attributed to the fact that she was attending all of Upper Cross' swims meets, basketballs games and whatever sporting events that Georgia, Lisa and Maria had in mind. Maria didn't play any sports, but she had two other sisters, Lena and Calista who were crazy for anybody in uniform. The cheering session at every game were pretty wild.

There were a great deal of persuasion on Mei's part to get Auntie's permission to go to these after-school activities. Su Hin could think of the worst possible scenarios that might befall on her niece. "There are no benefits to all those screaming people packed in together. What if a fight starts between the two schools? Who knows what these people will bring to these games, some of them may bring a gun or illegal drugs ..."

"But Auntie, didn't you want to be more outgoing and have friends my own age? You have taught me well all these years, don't you trust my judgment?"

"It is not your judgment that I do not trust, but that of your friend's friend. Will you be able to say no? They may embarrass or shame you. You can't forget who you are, An-Mei."

"I know Auntie, but it will only be a few hours. I will come home straight away. I already told Georgia that I won't be going to any parties with them."

Actually, Mei had no invites to any party that night, but she figured that it would not hurt for her to state that particular fact to reassure Auntie. Fitz was the one holding a party at his place. He had no plans of inviting any juniors. He even gave his cousin a strict glare when he had specified that it was for seniors only because the boys' basketball were playing their finals tournament and they planned on celebrating in style.

Georgia's brother, William was coming to Chicago to visit his sister as he was already in his first-year university studies. Lisa would probably be out with her older brother, Kevin who was also a senior. Kevin Grove broke his foot mid-season, so he was acting as the assistant manager for the rest of the year.

Maria had to contend with taking her sisters home who would probably be overly excited at seeing some of the most talented athletes in their uniform.

After the game where Uppercross won by a single foul shot, Mei skipped the impromptu celebrations and planned to walk home. There were still plenty of light out and Auntie's house on Kellynch Drive were only three blocks away from the school.

As she made her way across the parking lot, she waved occasionally at some of the girls on the swim team who came out to support the boys' basketball team. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice coming from one of the cars.

"Mei!"

She turned to see that it was Frederick. "Oh hey! Congratulations. I thought you were going to celebrate over at Fitz's house."

"No, not much for the drinking scene. What about you?"

"I'm heading home myself."

"Is somebody picking you up?"

"No, I live over on Kellynch Drive so it's not that far of a walk."

"It's getting pretty late. Why don't I give you a lift?"

Mei hesitated. She knew Frederick's driving record. Just last month, Georgia was saying that he got ticketed again doing twenty over the speed limit.

"Well ... "

"It's not that big of a deal. It's actually on my way."

"Only, if you don't mind," Mei finally agreed. After all, it was a lot faster. Auntie may start to worry.

Mei had never rode in a truck before and she wasn't used to the extra step up before getting into the vehicle. Misjudging the height, she accidentally hit herself off the top of the door. "Ouch."

Frederick had a look of alarm. "You alright? You hit your head pretty hard."

Dazed and embarrassed, she managed to say, "I think I'm ok."

"You sure?"

Mei was slightly mortified but she was glad that Frederick didn't tease her about it. Their ride was initially silent, except for the music that came from the car radio.

_You stumbled in  
and bumped your head  
if not for me, then ..._

Mei did not recognize the tune when Frederick asked, "So what did you think of the game, Mei?"

"I don't think I have ever screamed so much in my life."

"Yeah, it can get pretty crazy."

As if jolted by a sudden memory, she asked "Why do they call you Ricker? The crowds were chanting it when you were doing the foul shot. I hear Fitz call you that sometimes too."

Mei wasn't sure if there was a faint blush, but Frederick obliged her with an explanation. "It is my nickname. You see, I'm the pitcher for the Uppercross baseball team and two years ago, I accidentally threw the ball so hard that it ricocheted off the side of the guy's face and gave him a huge black eye. Anyways, ricochet and ricker ... very similar in sound, so it just got stuck ever since."

"So, what happened to the other guy?"

"Oh, we became good friends after all that, so much for a rocky start to a great friendship."

"What's his name?"

Turning onto Kellynch Avenue, Frederick took a moment before answering. "Thomas Harville. Anyways, here we are."

"Thanks."

Minding her steps this time around, she looked back into the window and asked, "So, where exactly to do you live?"

"My house is on Somerset Drive. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mei."

As she watched Frederick's truck did a U-turn, she came to quick realization that Somerset was no where close to Kellynch, in fact, it was at least twenty minutes away in the opposite direction.

_I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground_

_**End Flashback**_

End of Chapter 4

* * *

AN: Those were such perfect lyrics for this scene, so I couldn't resist fitting the song in. 


	5. 5 Impressions

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Again, your reviews urge me to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Just a bit of background for Will and Liz.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Impressions 

It has been three months since Ann's move to New Jersey and living with Liz in an apartment, at Longbourn Court. In the interim, Jane and Carson were still working on the finer details of their wedding, but their moving in together to Netherfield Heights had provided them with the necessary privacy away from Mrs. Bennet's interference.

During that period, Will and Richard were in the final stages of editing the code for their latest computer software with Liz drawing up the business contract that will endorse the product. Sufficient progress had already been made with much of the technicalities smoothed out.

Will would admit that he had prior reservations when Carson recommended his future sister-in-law for the job. He had high expectations for himself, to the point of being a perfectionist. As a result, he devoted much of his time to learning and adapting. His school studies was at the forefront on his mind. All the other times revolved around the few scholastic clubs that he joined while he was in college.

His social life took a backseat. Still, that didn't mean that Will Darcy with his roman nose, handsome jawline, mocha coloured eyes and respectable stature was lacking of admirers. Not only that, with a cousin liked Richard Fitzwilliam who had a readied smile for any and every girl in the room, Will had plenty of opportunities to socialize.

One girl managed to capture his attention liked a moth to a flame. She was Bella Van de Bourgh. He met her at some insignificant party. Catching his eyes from across the room, she gave him a shy tentative smile before ducking her head and disappeared into the crowds. That single act alone was enough to interest him. He found her to have a quiet temperament. She was intelligent, graduated from Stanford in the top 10 percent of her class. He had thought that he was in love with her, until she surprised him by telling him that she was already in an 'agreement' with someone else. It was something that her mother had already prearranged. He questioned her reasons for sacrificing herself to be some trophy wife to some corporate executive. She told him that it came with the territory of being the only child and heiress to Kathleen Van de Bourgh, a larger-than-life, self-made woman of a multi-state empire.

He had been flustered and embarrassed. Eventually, those feelings evolved into anger and frustration. He could not understand how Bella, someone with so much potential had so willingly subjected herself to the seemingly good intentions of others. That's why when Carson recommended Liz, he had rather vehemently made an unfair comment, "I need someone who can think on her own feet. I want her to have goals and ambitions, because a random busybody who just happens to have an university degree isn't good enough to tempt me."

Unknowingly, he had insulted Liz Bennet who happened on the other side of the office door. She had been bristled by his lack of consideration and upon retrospect, he did not blame her for her subsequent feelings of resentment. He tried to apologize, ready to admit that Liz was one of the best at what she did. She took up each project with a flair and confidence that not everybody possessed. She was precise, and very serious about producing quality results.

For the most part, Will was at a loss as to which angle to approach the assertive lawyer. It seemed that everything he said would come out twisted and distorted out of proportions.

"Are you always out to intimidate me, Will Darcy?"

"No, Liz Bennet. I don't think you are a woman who can be easily intimated."

"So, you are set out to prove me wrong or simply to test whether or not I can think on my own two feet?"

"I think you can process your thoughts quiet proficiently, if you are only on one foot, Miss Bennet."

"Now, you are just teasing me."

"Am I? I thought that I was just making a conversation."

"Sometimes, I think you take pleasure in confusing me, Mr. Darcy."

"This is coming from the person who makes a living by questioning every statement that someone makes on the witness stand."

It had been his attempt to lighten up the mood, but Liz wasn't kidding when she said that Will Darcy confused her. She took pride in making a good first impression and his initial assessment of her had been unfair.

For someone who was naturally observant of someone else's verbal and non-verbals, Will was one of the rare ones who was constantly throwing her out of the loop. One's actions, unconscious habits and patterns of speech could reveal so much about another's personality, but Will wasn't one who was eager to talk about himself. Sometimes, she would catch him staring at her, but it made her too self-conscious. She didn't like being on the receiving end of someone else's analysis. His apology had surprised her and but his sincerity touched her.

During the time that she had worked with him and Richard, she came to the conclusion that Will was a brilliant man. He was well-versed on a variety of topics. If he didn't know enough about a subject, he knew to say just enough to divert the conversation. She also had to give him credit for starting his own business - that was a sign of a man of quality and self-worth. He wasn't set about to impress; he allowed his work to speak for him. In that sense, their work ethic weren't so different. However, she still found herself perplexed, especially after a meeting with a certain guy, named Paul Nickerson.

Paul was suave and the lady's man. He was a clerk from another firm that she had contacts with. She met him at a coffee bristo while waiting for her chocolate mocha. Seeing that the tiny store was already packed for the lunch hour, he asked her if he could sit down in the empty chair across from her. Paul seemed genuinely honest and so opened with his smile and his compliments. Some of the things were borderline cliche, but he knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. He was so unlike Darcy who was so aloof sometimes that made him unapproachable.

Liz launched into a conversation with Paul over their respective drinks and lunches, until they were interrupted by Paul's cell phone. She couldn't remember exactly what they talked about, except when that he asked her for her phone number. She already had too many experiences with bad dates, especially one which lasted about five minutes. Bill Collins - someone that her mother had set her up with, had a tendency to be overly verbose. She narrowly escaped being drowned by the man's spit. Liz figured that Paul was on the opposite spectrum, agreed to another coffee.

Coffee turned to a gourmet lunch at an Italian restaurant, their conversation turned to jobs and professions. Liz always remained confidential about her clients, so she just glossed over the question and said that she was drawing up a contract for a company.

Somehow, Paul had made mention of Will's name. "Darcy and I were supposed to start a company together. You know, we went well back, even though we weren't best friends or anything. I figure let bygone be bygones. I have enough credentials, so I thought that I stood a chance, you know. Anyways, I had a bit of a family emergency, so I was a bit late for the interview but Darcy just axed me on the spot without an explanation. I mean I was coming from the hospital for goodness sakes and he didn't have the decency to hear me out. Now, I'm just stuck being a some second-rate clerk at some second-rate firm."

When talking to her roommate about the date, Ann offered, "Liz, did you actually ask Will about it?"

"Yes, not directly though. Will was very vague when he said that Paul Nickerson has more trouble keeping his friends, than making them."

"But Liz, that doesn't make Will an evil person. Maybe, there is something else to it."

Anyways after the one-time date, Paul hadn't had a chance to call back, because he was on a business trip to Los Angeles. Liz didn't know what to think.

-o-o-

As for Ann, she had been getting calls from Auntie who was still in Chicago. It became clockwork with the conversations along the same lines. "An-Mei, you're 26, when are you going to settle down and have children of your own? Go find yourself a good doctor or a lawyer, just somebody with the good sense to take care of you."

"Yes, Auntie."

"Mrs. Li has a son who is a doctor in New York. He is very well mannered, respectful to his parents. He calls at least two times a month and send them gifts all the time. He can take care of you, An-Mei"

"Auntie, I am too busy to worry about that right now. I am sure the right man will come along."

"Too busy! An-Mei, you are not married to your job. What you need is a good Chinese husband who can provide for you. I am getting too old, but I want to see you happy."

A Chinese man - that had been and still was the biggest issue in finding the 'perfect' husband. From the time that An-Mei was old enough to think about marriage, she had heard the same speech. "An-Mei, marry a Chinese man. Then, the both of you will have the same culture, speak the same language and share the same values and beliefs. His family will accept you. If you marry a foreigner, will his family wholeheartedly accept you? Will you happy, knowing that everything is different? You may learn to adjust the different foods and traditions, but will you be happy with the prospects of such an isolation?"

An-Mei knew that had been the critical deciding factor for her to break things off with Frederick. She was still very young. Not only that, it was the first time that she was in some semblance of a relationship. She didn't want to be the reason for his separation from his family some time down the road. Still, even though, it had been over eight years already, Ann would sometimes find herself contemplating the what-ifs, and wondering if their happiness would have last.

End of Chapter 5


	6. 6 Melding the Past and Present

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for everyone's kind reviews. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, just some late minute editing before I had time to post.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Melding the Past and Present 

Memorial Hospital was a top level trauma center, but had been selected by a private firm for a series of renovations. That meant a new renal dialysis unit, a new wing to accommodate fifty more beds and an expansion to the ER. All these constructions meant new staff, especially new doctors. The administration was hoping to attract new graduates in their hosting of the 10th Annual Physicians and Surgeons Symposium. Here, the big names in medicine were going to present new clinical findings, introduce new research, discuss and refute past trials.

Auntie who was ever so resourceful, had called up Mrs. Li to set An-Mei with her son. Dr. Vincent Li was thirty years old and very eligible. He was everything that Auntie said he would be and perhaps even more. He had an easy smile and attentive to her needs, especially when he came to pick her up at Longbourn in the latest BMW model.

Ann thought the whole symposium was similar to one of the functions that she attended with her father and his business associates. A bunch of top notched surgeons congregated together to discuss their latest golf swing or exotic vacations. True, they were best at what they do. When she was a nursing student, she did an OR rotation where she saw some of the brightest did some amazing surgeries. If she had pursued a medical degree, she would have chosen her residency in the OR. She loved the intricacies of the human body, how it all assembled and disassembled. She was never fazed by the sight of blood or standing long hours peering over a surgical table. It was science at its very best. However, it was for this reason that surgeons claimed so much supremacy. Each had their quirks and fancies. Some allowed few questions during the operations; others would clear a path for students to overlook the sterile field.

Ann scanned the sea of dark business suits and semi-formal wear. Vincent had briefly excused himself to retrieve a few drinks, when she caught a flash of bright yellow. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a mass of blonde hair. Whoever the woman was, she was currently making her way towards where Ann was standing.

When the crowds dissipated, she was surprised to see that it belonged to Catherine Georgia Darcy. Eight years hadn't change her too much physically. Features had matured, untamed hair, petite lips, but it was her date that nearly caused Ann to lose her composure. She barely had time to register anything before Georgia's eyes lit up in recognition. "Mei? Is that you?"

At the Chinese woman's affirmative, Georgia rushed over, leaving her date no choice but to follow. The two women embraced. They had lost touch after junior year, for reasons that were too painful for either of them to bring up in present company.

"Mei, I didn't know that you're going to be here."

"I can say the same thing with you."

"Actually, I am Frederick's date tonight."

Frederick Wentworth - Ann was actually afraid to look up. Her two inch heels seemed rather inadequate at the moment. The person in question, had not actually spoken a word since the beginning of the interaction. However, any contribution on his part was interrupted by the sudden return of Vincent carrying two champagne glasses. He was gracious when Ann introduced him to Georgia Darcy and Frederick Wentworth. Upon the exchange of handshake, he inquired, "Which field of medicine do you specialize in?"

It was Frederick who answered, "I just finished my residency as a general practitioner with Dr. Amarillo who asked me to come to this symposium in his place. After this, I'm going to begin a new position here at Memorial Hospital."

"Ah well then Dr. Wentworth, it is a pleasure to meet a fellow colleague of mine. An-Mei, I am going to introduce you to some of the people in my practice. Please excuse us."

Ann was brought out of her paralysis by the tug on her arm. Her mind kept going over the fact that Frederick was a doctor and he was going to be working at the same hospital as her. She managed a smile for Georgia and nodded briefly at Frederick, who still had not spoken directly to her after over eight years of separation.

-o-o-

For the rest of the evening, she tried to act cordially, but the meeting with Frederick and Georgia had threw her off balance. She had to give Vincent credit for making an effort to draw her into the conversation. His hand hovered constantly at the small of her back, as he led her from one string of medical professionals to another.

After the initial circulating of guest, there was a period where doctors and surgeons were shown off into different rooms for various presentations. The guests were left to mingle and enjoy some of the fine catering and refreshments.

Ann grabbed a champagne glass on her way to an empty table, when she was intercepted by Georgia. "Mei, mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not, Georgia. I am sorry if I appeared rude earlier."

"Oh no. I guess you didn't expect to see Frederick again."

She was surprised at the forwardness of the blonde next to her, but Georgia, of course knew the reason for it. Ann concurred, "No, you're right. I didn't."

_**Flashback**_

Despite being best friends with Fitz, Frederick treated women differently. Fitz was the charmer. He had the on and off girlfriend and had his arms around a different girl every time you saw him. He would never cheat on his girlfriend, but he just wasn't the type to settle with one girl for any extended amount of time. Frederick, on the other hand, was that he was the perfect gentlemen, Simply put, he was down right nice, the one who opened doors for girls without thinking twice about it, dependable for small favours even if it meant going out of his way doing it.

It became a habit for him to give Mei a ride home. She felt liked she owed him something, but he wouldn't ask for anything in return. It didn't make her feel any better, because she always taught to be generous in return and don't owe anybody anything. He was taught to be generally nice.

After swim practice or whatever extracirriculars that she had, she could always count on Frederick to be waiting for her in his truck. Despite the somewhat outlandish but true stories about his driving abilities, Mei always felt save. He once told her, "Not only is it embarrassing to get pulled over with one of your friends watching, I am always extra careful when there is somebody else in the car with me."

"So, I'm your driving conscience?"

He laughed, not the boisterous laughter that Fitz had after telling a crude joke. It was the genuine and hearty kind of someone who enjoyed the other's company. "Oh Mei."

She smiled and settled back into the cushions of the car seat. Frederick had a wide selection of music that he kept stock in his car. With all the windows down and the wind taking liberties with her hair, it was very tempting to just curl up and sleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

"Did I ever tell you, 'Derick that you have wonderful driving music," she drawled lazily.

Not taking his eyes off the road, he said with a throaty laugh, "Thanks."

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

A moment later, he asked, "Derick?"

She blushed, "I don't know. Frederick sounds too formal. Ricker or Rick is just awkward for me to say."

"Nobody has ever called me that before."

"I am sorry. It is rather presumptuous of me."

"No, don't worry about it. Coming from you, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Anyways, here is your house. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ride."

"You know that I don't mind, Mei."

"I know, Derick. Drive safe."

She said this every time, fearing that he might somehow get himself into a car accident or something on his way back to Somerset.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Auntie had a lot of questions about who was driving her niece home. Mei was evasive, just saying that it was a friend. "Auntie, he is just being nice because he doesn't want me walking home. He doesn't mind."

"Who is he, An-Mei?"

"He's a friend and he knows Richard and Georgia."

"You have to be careful, An-Mei. You are young still, with so much potential for great things in your future. I don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded at the familiar well-intended words. Auntie was just worried and wanted to look out for her. However, An-Mei knew that she had nothing to fear from Frederick Wentworth.

Their friends didn't think much of Frederick giving her a ride home. The girls, as usual were sitting together during their lunch break. More often than not, they were joined by Richard and Frederick who thought their Study Period was much more conducive at the cafeteria rather than the library.

"It's not like we get any studying done to be begin with," Richard had defended.

It was usually Mei and Frederick who put in some semblance of doing their work. Mei usually finished her lunch faster than everybody else. While the conversation went on around her, she would take out her notebook and started on recopying her notes. Other times, she would doodle. Frederick would look on, before asking her to borrow a pen and a few pieces of paper. He had Spanish class afterwards and usually put off doing his homework until he could "compare" answers with Maria - a Latina who just happened to speak Spanish.

By the third time, Mei usually had a pen and paper out ready for him. "Here, so you don't have to ask me every time." It became another part of the ritual, almost domestic from the way that she anticipated his questions without him voicing them.

_**End Flashback**_

Ann realized that Georgia was waiting for her to respond, but she had heard nothing of the previous conversation. She asked Georgia to repeat herself.

"Frederick said that he could hardly recognize you. You've changed so much, Mei."

Ann started, but Georgia had not noticed. Obviously, the blonde did not mean for it to sound negative but Ann felt a sense of dread anyways. 'Fitz said the same thing the first time that he saw me. I'm hardly recognizable after all these years.'

End of Chapter 6

* * *

AN: The little bit lyrics used was from the song, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith. It just fit perfectly and of course, doesn't belong to me. 


	7. 7 My Thoughts of You

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Lyrics are from the song, "For You I Will," by Teddy Geiger, just borrowing a few lines. I don't own them.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 My Thoughts of You 

When Georgia had asked him what he thought of Mei, Frederick Wentworth didn't think that his words would be repeated to the very subject of the conversation. What he meant was that Mei had undergone more of a physical change. If possible, she was thinner. Maybe it was the forest green colour dress that she was wearing, along with her customary gold Buddha chain which she said brought her luck. She looked like a piece of jade, pure and untainted. Finding her in the arms of another man and a doctor no less, had thrown him off.

_**Flashback**_

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Naturally, he had heard of An-Mei Lee from Fitz, who got the full description from Georgia. He wouldn't describe the first time that he saw her as love at first sight. He was coming out the classroom from across the hall and nearly bumped into her small frame when she brushed by him. She didn't notice because she was in such a hurry to get to her locker.

Of course, the door had given her trouble and he found himself grinning as she gave it a rather undignified kick. Here, she was in her jean skirt, lavender blouse and strappy sandals, knocking some sense into an uncooperative piece of metal. She didn't care for the fact that she was in a girly outfit or the fact that she looked downright adorable. She only knew that she was late for her next class.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her again until the end of the day, when he peeked in on swimming practice. Fitz was helping with the coaching and from the latest news from Georgia, Mei had been roped in to do part of the 400m Medley. When he emerged from the locker room, he had quickly spotted her in the stands. Wrapped in a towel, she had a look of concentration on her face - the same that he saw her when she was trying to get her locker door open. He wondered briefly if she was dedicated about everything that she did.

He surprised himself when he took a seat next to her and struck up a conversation. She seemed genuinely surprised that he knew her name and was left speechless when the practice ended as well as their conversation. He didn't know what it was but there was something about the Chinese girl that made him looked twice.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger_

At first, he thought her to be shy. She did a funny thing with her fingers when she felt uncomfortable. Sometimes, her first two fingers would curl and twist around the gold pendant on her necklace. Other times, she would weave her pen in and out between her index and her middle finger and then loop it around her thumb. Then, as he began to be thrown into her company at every sports competition and swim meets, he knew different.

An-Mei Lee wasn't one of the girls who primped and pampered themselves in front of the mirror all day. Sure, she had a closet full of designer clothes, but whatever she put in, just seemed to fit. She had a girly style, simple but feminine. It was bonus that she didn't shy away from the occasional junk food like potato chips, french fries or the ball park wieners and say that she was on diet.

She was confident with her figure, liked she was in her ability to swim. It was no wonder that Lisa had wanted Mei on the team. Whereas some swimmers simply did it to reach the wall, Mei swam as if she was one with the water. Being an athlete himself, he understood the principle of concentration. All else disappeared, no distractions, no spectators. It became almost an out of body experience to extract yourself from all the pressures and anxieties in the environment and just focused on yourself.

Mei was her own worst critic, striving to reach some invisible high standard that she had set for herself. Once, he nearly walked into a conversation with her and her sister, Faye Ping on her cell phone. Though he only heard Mei's side of the conversation, he could undoubtedly guess what was being said.

"Faye, I do try but I don't think that I have to justify myself each and every time we have a conversation."

"I am not you, Faye."

"Yes, I am fine. Auntie is fine too. We ... yeah..."

Mei always take the words of her family to heart. Even Frederick himself could not stop her from pushing herself too hard, "Mei, you have to take care of yourself."

"Frederick, I know, but I have high expectations for myself. This is important to me."

The use of his full name stopped him momentarily, but he persisted, "But, you don't have to beat yourself up when you don't meet that high standard. I worry about you, Mei."

Her expression softened at the tender tone in his voice. She managed a weak smile when she said, "Ricker, I didn't know you care so much, but don't worry, I can take care of myself."

He didn't have the heart to say, "But, you don't have to take on everything by yourself, Mei."

_Forgive if I studder  
From all of the clutter in my head_  
'_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

That one day after the basketball game, he felt protective when he realized that she was walking home by herself. If it was anybody else like Georgia, or Maria, he would given them a ride anyways. He was just that kind of guy. Then, it became a part of a routine.

Sure, he spent time with Fitz, Georgia and her friends and those on various sports teams. Mei would be there too. Sometimes, she would meet up with him as they both came out nearby classrooms. Other times, he would be close by her locker, so he would help her with the temperamental door. If she beat him to the cafeteria, then, he came to expect the napkins and plastic utensils that she got for him. These were placed alongside pieces of line paper and pen that he would undoubtedly need because he had procrastinated on his Spanish homework. Most important of all, he came to look forward to their car rides - one of the rare times where he was one on one with a girl.

During those drives home, they talked about anything and everything, even the mundane topics about the weather or stuff that happened at school. He told her about his dreams of one day making it big in the MLB or NBA. He was counting on a scholarship from some university to get him there. He was confident as there were already a few scouts that had expressed interests after a couple of his games.

She in turn, spoke passionately about wanting to see the sunset off the coast of Cyprus, or swim the seas of the Atlantic in the Caribbeans. She wanted to do research and get a PhD but was ambivalent about spending so many years in school.

Once in a while, she would tell about her family. He knew all about her Aunt and how Su Hin took on the care and raising of her niece. Yet he felt for Mei, when it came to her father and older sister. He didn't really understand the whole culture, but he understood from the perspective that there were different beliefs and values. Family was at the epicenter of the Chinese culture, but its members showed love and affection differently. Sometimes good intentions were made clear from physical actions rather than the actual words.

The dynamics were unlike his own. He had an older sister, Sophia. Even though she was three years older than him, she was already planning to marry her high school sweetheart, Stephen Croft. Sophia was willing to wait as her fiancee was going into the Army. She even applied and got accepted into a college that was near his base.

"So, what about you, 'Derick? What's your ideal girl?"

Derick - another thing that he had secretly smiled at. Nobody except her called him that. "Some one who has the passion for life, vivacious. She has to be loving, giving and able to brighten the room with a smile. She doesn't have to be prettiest or the tallest, smartest or richest. She just needs to be open about trying something new ..."

"She seems like the perfect girl."

"Oh she doesn't have to be ..."

She was silent at this and stared out the front windows with same determination that he associated with her the first time that he saw her. There was a slight hardening in the eyes, the thrust in her jaw and her fingers weaving through her necklace. She put weight onto his statement, just as she did with other aspects of her life.

"I suppose that I should have accepted the gallantry from you, 'Derick. You're right about not achieving perfection with a single person. I believe that we are meant to love and be love. If and when we find that person who can bring us happiness and fulfillment, then it is heaven. All I need from the ideal guy is someone is sensitive and kind and who will accept me for me - Chinese and all."

Tapping her temple and then her chest with her index finger, she emphasized, "It's all about what's up in the brain and in the heart. I don't care for how he looks."

With that declaration, Frederick Wentworth came to the conclusion that he was in love with An-Mei Lee, 5'4, with glasses, a great swimmer, Chinese and all.

_**End Flashback**_

During the various presentations put on by various guest speakers and delegates, Frederick found himself contemplating about Dr. Vincent Li. He would admit it to himself that he had been speechless at seeing Ann tonight. The initial surprise was replaced by indignation and slight anger, because it seemed that she was completely composed and totally unaffected by the encounter. He wanted to look into her eyes but she was effortlessly avoiding him, so he had to be content with seeing the top of her head, even as she was being led away by the man who had captured her attentions this night.

-o-o-

"So, tell me what you have been up to for the last eight years," Ann managed to ask Georgia when they took seats at an empty table.

"Oh, it seems so long ago that we were juniors at Upper Cross," the blonde paused in thought. Ann could not blame her. The reason that Georgia finished her senior year elsewhere was a painful subject for her as well.

"I ended up going to New York. Will was already there doing his undergrad. I didn't want to leave my aunt and uncle, but Fitz was leaving in September as well. Anyways, I finished my senior year and ended up applying to Juilliard for music. I didn't think I could get in, because it was so competitive. I was on the waiting lists and got accept to others when I received their letter. They wanted to give me a few auditions and before I knew it, they were shaking my hand. Will was so proud. It's been hard on him, but I'm glad that the news made him so happy."

Ann nodded. She knew the Darcys had suffered a tragedy when their parents were killed in a car accident, leaving an seventeen year old William and twelve year old Georgia. The two siblings were sent off to live with the Fitzwilliams. When Will had to go off to university, it was Fitz who promised to take care of Georgia.

"So what are you doing right now, Georgia?"

"Well, I got a position playing for the New York Philharmonic."

"Wow, that's great, you always had so much potential! So, what brings you here to New Jersey?"

"The symphony is in its off season right now. I came down to surprise Will and Fitz. They had been down right secretive about their new software project, plus they have their plates full with some legal case that they were working on."

"And Frederick?" Ann could not help but ask.

"Oh, that's just a coincidence. He and Sophia got tickets to hear the symphony at Avery Fisher Hall. Frederick saw my name on the program and came to say hi afterwards. We just started talking because he lost touch with everybody after graduating from Upper Cross. Before we knew it, we found out that we are in fact going to New Jersey, so we made the trip together."

Ann nodded at Georgia's account, all the while, she thought, 'It's too late, An-Mei. It's has been over eight years already. Of course, he will move on and Georgia Darcy, well, she is more than worthy of his affections.'

She observed the way that the blonde used her hands to emphasize a point or the way that Frederick went out of his way to accompany Georgia.

"Oh Mei, it is so good to have everyone together again," Georgia gushed.

"Yeah," Ann answered weakly. It was clear that she and Frederick would be thrown into each other's company whether she wanted to or not.

End of Chapter 7


	8. 8 Reflections

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Ok, a couple of you guys were wondering when I'm going back to Liz and Will. This is the chapter where we go back to our P&P couple. I just needed a few chapters to establish the history between Ann and Frederick first. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

Lyrics in this chapter are from the song, In Over My Head Cable Car, by The Fray which doesn't belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 Reflections 

Will Darcy wearily replaced the phone back onto his desk. He had just been talking for over an hour with the administrators at Caltech about a joint venture. Business negotiations were always tedious leaving him feeling drained afterwards. He glanced at the digital clock beside the phone and sighed.

He was a self-made man, because the circumstances in his life forced him to do so. He lost both his parents to a car accident when they were killed by a drunk driver. He was just seventeen at the time; his sister, Georgia was twelve. Orphaned at a period of uncertainty in between the transition of adolescent to adulthood, William had to shoulder the burden of worrying about his little sister, graduating from his senior year and then going to university.

Their uncle and aunt, the Fitzwilliams, took in the two orphaned Darcy siblings. Richard was glad to have his two cousins living with him. It was there that they were introduced to Fitz's best friend, "Ricker" aka Frederick Wentworth. William, Richard and Frederick formed a triad of sorts with Georgia as their baby. Sometimes, she was much doted upon and at times to her displeasure, overruled by an overwhelming majority. Perhaps, her need for a wider female companionship was the reason why she was so drawn to An-Mei Lee when she first came to Upper Cross.

To this day, Will was a private person and the thought of his parents and the subsequent years after it was a painful memory. He met Carson Brighton in college, a fellow roommate. Carson's easy manner and friendly nature reminded Will a little of his own cousin. The two became good friends throughout the dogged days of college finals and incessant tuition hikes.

After the whole debacle with Bella, Will developed a further appreciation woman who valued herself. Self-respect was the first step to self-confidence and positive self-esteem, which were important components to a positive relationship.

After university, with a combination of a luck and a great deal of persistence and expertise from his cousin and confidante, Richard Fitzwilliam, they began a new business to sell an ambitious project. The computer software was still in its infant stages but it ready showed great promise when it was picked up by a prestigious university. Several presentations with administrators later, there were plenty of offers from other institutions who were willing to finance their operation. It was Carson who recommended Liz to help them with the legalities of entrepreneurship.

Liz had originally taken the offer as a favour to Carson and Jane. However, when she was dismissed without the chance to present her credentials, she was angry. Who did this William Darcy thought he was?

She had always been her father's daughter. Robert Bennet was a newspaper contributor. Many of his editorials brought to light issues concerning the environment and international affairs. The precocious Liz had a decisive opinion about everything from the way that she wanted her toast done, to how she viewed the world. Robert encourage the idea of broadening the mind of his daughter beyond the narrow scope that women gained stability by marrying rich. Robert Bennet died after a long battle with cancer, just weeks after witnessing Elizabeth Marianne Bennet, Justice, got her bars. Liz vowed to honour her father's memory.

It was under such pretenses that two strong personalities clashed. Liz and Will had planning on meeting for lunch, so she could give Will the final draft of the contract. What started as a well-intended debate of minds, turned to a bitter end filled with painful insinuations. They were discussing the merits of death and suffering, but what prompted the subject was anyone's guess.

"I believe that the person who has the knowledge that he or she is going to die, suffers more than the people who survives his or her death," Liz said.

Will raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He let Liz present her points first, "Oh?"

"The person who knows that he or she is dying, is forced to face his or her mortality and the fragility of human life. True, we all know that we are going to die, but the truth doesn't sink in. Look at popular culture, we use euphemisms to describe death, to the point that we satirize it. If you watch any teenager horror movie, death has become a farce. But the charade doesn't hold, when we are staring at it in the face."

"Then, using your point, wouldn't the people who survives the death suffers more? They not only have to live with the pain of losing a loved one, but the inevitability of their own death."

"Sometimes, these loved ones take comfort in the fact that death becomes a release from unnecessary pain and suffering."

"So, you say those who survive the death is actually gratified?"

"Not gratified, it is more a relief that their loved ones no longer have to suffer."

"I don't think the suffering is any less when you have to bury your own parents or watch your sister cry on your shoulder because she is now orphaned," William countered.

"So, you will quickly dismiss the suffering caused by watching your own father's face twist with agony and pain with each intake of breath. How can you disregard the fact that you have to watch his body deteriorate and shut down little by little? Do you think that the suffering is less when you are torn between wanting one more day and just letting him go without pain?"

They were no longer talking about random people, but Elizabeth Bennet and William Darcy. The subject was becoming too personal and the emotions were too raw. There could never be a resolution on this, as both sides had its convincing arguments. It was William who tried to mollify the situation, by asking, "Why do you hate me, Liz Bennet?"

"I -"

"I have been trying to figure that out. Every time we talk, we do nothing but argue and I end up saying all the wrong things."

"Like the first time?"

"Oh ... you mean ... well, I do apologize for those comments."

"You mean calling me a D-class bimbo with a diploma that wasn't worth tempting with."

"Oh, I thought that you were some random busybody who just happens to have an university degree."

They both smiled at that, but then Liz decided to redirect the conversation to their original point.

"I don't really hate you, Will. You confuse me. Talking with you, and then I try to understand what Paul Nickerson ..."

"Paul Nickerson! Let me inform you Liz that his real name is George Wickham. He is an arse and a half, no matter how many times he changes his name."

"He said some pretty interesting things about you."

"Oh, I am sure he gave you one heck of a sob story."

"You will so quickly dismiss him?"

"I will and it won't be fast enough."

"Then, you aren't so high and mighty yourself. You will quickly dismiss somebody without knowing a person's true value."

"Perhaps on that point, we aren't so different, Liz," Will said almost sadly as he got up and left.

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along_

Liz stared blankly at the disappearing back of Will Darcy. She didn't know what had caused the sudden turn in the conversation, but she mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to become so overwhelm.

'Now, you did it, Liz. What gave you the right to judge someone you hardly know - much less your future brother-in-law's best friend?'

His last comment unnerved her. _Perhaps on that point, we aren't so different, Liz._

She never thought about it in that sense. Sure, she had noticed that Will was attractive and beyond her initial impressions of him, she knew that the person that he could be. She didn't really understand why every time that they were in each other's company, they ended up launching into some philosophical debate. But then if she really thought about it, Will was probably one of the few people in her male acquaintance who could challenge her so.

She made a decision and resolved to going straight to Will's office. She had no idea whether or not he would still be there, but she never liked leaving an argument hanging in the air

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless_

When she finally made it outside his door, she was feeling a bit apprehensive. Clutching her briefcase at little closer, she chided herself, 'Alright, Elizabeth Marianne Bennet, you are made of tough stuff. You can do this.'

Squaring her shoulders, she strode into his office. Will's surprise was evident, when he nearly spilt his coffee over his keyboard. "Liz!"

"Will."

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously and subsequently blushed.

Liz walked closer to the desk and said, "I should be the one apologizing, Will. I shouldn't make assumptions about your character without getting to know you first. For that, I'm sorry."

"Liz, I ..."

"No, Will. Let me have my say. Nobody wants to admit that they have made a mistake, but I am not ashamed to say that I am wrong about you." Before he had a chance to say anything, she had placed a manila folder and an envelope on top of his desk.

This time it was Will who sat stunned at Liz's departure. He recalled a conversation that he once had with Jane. The elder twin had said, "It doesn't take much to understand that Liz is her own person. She has firm ideas about how to define the world. Whether you take it as a strength or a weakness, Liz is someone who wants to maintain control, but she is also a woman with ideals and romantic sentiments. You are the same, Will. You want to take on so much that sometimes you forget that it's ok to pause and ask for help. When you and Liz come together, it's like staring into a mirror image of yourself - so compatible yet so difficulty to comprehend."

From this perspective, Will could appreciate Liz's courage in taking the initiative. He knew without opening the manila folder that they had finally wrapped up their project. He snatched at the envelope to read the words which she had elegantly jotted down on paper.

_Will,_

_I always find that life is a matter of perspective. Even in the face of the law, each article is based on interpretations and circumstances. It is the same with people. Some things are right and others are not wrong, but it is always beneficial to see both sides before establishing an opinion about a subject or person._

_I guess part of it is pride - I was hurt. Yours words have a profound impact on me, Will Darcy ... Paul Nickerson or George Wickham - I don't care about what someone said over a frivolous date. What's better than hearing it from the original source? _

He didn't need to finish the letter before dropping it on top of his desk. In three strides, he made to the door, hoping to catch Liz before she left. Out of the building, he found her hailing for a cab. She stopped when she heard his cry.

He never truly acknowledged how tempting her eyes were - so vividly blue. It was true what they say about eyes being the window to one's soul. "Yours words have a profound impact on me too, Liz Bennet."

End of Chapter 8


	9. 9 Touched by the Past

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: I hope that you guys are not annoyed by my use of lyrics. This story is by no means a song fic. It is much more in depth than that. Still, I may be the only one who like the songs used here, so if the saturation of lyrics bother you, the readers, please let me know. I wouldn't mind omitting them when I submit the final draft.

Lyrics are from the song, Goodbye My Lover, by James Blunt. They don't belong to me.

* * *

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover

CHAPTER 9 Touched by the Past

Ann was meeting Jane Bennet at the mall for a bit of window shopping and then lunch. The elder twin called by Longbourn looking for her sister, but got her roommate instead.

"Sorry Jane, you just missed Liz. She had a lot of stuff to do around the office, so she left around ten this morning."

"Oh that's ok, Ann. I was just looking for a shopping companion. Do you feel up to it?"

The girls made plans to meet up in about 45 minutes before hanging up. Now, they were browsing through several department stores, oohing and ahhing at various items on display. Jane had wanted to shop a few decor for the reception and needed some advice. "Carson and I have decided on a beach-theme, so I'm just looking for stuff to go along with it."

It turned to a scavenger hunt. Jane wanted something simple but elegant and Ann had a good idea in terms of what match and what didn't. Three hours into it, they were giggling liked a bunch of teenagers.

"Does Carson give me so much liberty with how to decorate for the wedding?"

"Oh, I think he joked once that he should just elope and be done with it."

"Of course, when your mom finds out, she will have a heart attack."

"Liz may feel jibbed out of being a bridesmaid. Can't have that happening," Jane winked.

"I think when she sees how happy you are, she will forgive you."

"Touche. But what about you, Ann? Do you have a special someone?"

"No, not right now and don't you start Jane Bennet, Liz has been hassling me to go out forever now."

"Well, why don't you? You are an intelligent, compassionate young woman. I'm sure a lot of guys will want to go out with you."

"Now, you definitely sound like your sister."

Ann didn't really answer Jane's queries about her lack of a boyfriend in her life. In truth, she did date in the subsequent years after graduating from high school, but nothing too serious came out of most of them.

_**Flashback**_

Frederick had been the first to see her as girlfriend-material. She had just turned seventeen, and he was eighteen turning nineteen, when they began the tentative steps towards a relationship. He was so attentive, so sweet, but speaking in a solemn and serious tone. They were a block from her house when he pulled over suddenly and looked over to her.

"Derick? Are we lost?"

"I should hope not, Mei."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Mei, you are a sweet girl. I just- "

"Derick, you are probably one of the nicest people I know. You don't have to go out of the way to give me compliments."

"Mei, I want to be one to give you compliments. I just ..."

"Yes? Derick."

"I need to know something though, what would you say if we were to go out together?" He said the last part quickly and was met with silence. For a brief moment, he was afraid that she had not heard him correctly.

"I can't," she stammered and his heart dropped. "Auntie would have a heart attack before she gives me permission to have a boyfriend."

"But, if you were allowed to?"

"Then, you would be my only choice."

"Mei, I don't care if I can't take you out on a proper date. I want to hold your hand and drive you home. I like watching you when you fall asleep against the side of the window. I think it's cute that just before you dive into the pool, you get this sparkle in your eye. You are one of the few people who don't care whether I put on punk music or classical. I like you a lot, Mei, I'm willing to wait to see where this go."

She had to admit that her heart nearly did a flip to hear him say that he liked her a lot. She smiled and told him without words that she felt the same one. Before she knew it, he was leaning over and caressing the side of her cheek with his lips. She blushed when he settled back into his seat and drove the rest of the way home.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true._

In essence, nothing had really changed between them, except something had. They were having a really lively banter during their customary lunch break or study period. It was something so frivolous that nobody could really recall what started it.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, Derick. I can see it right now."

"No, Mei. Here let me prove it to you."

Fitz rolled his eyes and took it upon himself to settle it. "Why don't you two just get married and be done with it."

Crimson cheeks and opened mouths, they were both struck speechless. Frederick recovered first, "Well Fitz, not exactly."

It didn't take very long for Fitz to catch on. "You stupid arse! Ricker, why didn't you tell me that you guys were already going out? Here, I thought I was the best friend."

"Well, we aren't really going out," Mei put in with a smile, "we just made a promise."

Fitz snorted, "Right, a promise. Is that what you kids call it nowadays?"

It didn't take much for others to believe that they make a cute couple. Two days later, Georgia would gossip to Maria and Lisa that she saw Frederick and Mei engaged in a public display of affection. They began to notice the way that Mei would always anticipate Frederick's presence at every sports event or the way that he waited by her locker to drive her home after school.

Georgia once pointed out to Mei, "You and Frederick have very similar personalities, though you show it in different ways. You are both very passionate people - you are subtle like the water while Frederick is vibrant with energy. It takes a great deal of focus and attention to be so attentive to what you do, but you guys do it so effortless. When you are together, there are very expressive vibes."

"Vibes, Georgia?"

"Oh don't tease me, Mei. You know what I mean, you guys are very cute together."

Yet, despite what Georgia had so candidly said, how many people knew true love at such an young age? How many dreams turned to complete reality? They were both young and ambitious, but their futures were still hazy.

An-Mei had been talking so much about a boy named "Derick" that Su Hin thought it was better to be cautious or risked seeing her niece being hurt. "An-Mei. You are still young. You are bright girl with so much potential to become successful in life. Don't be so hasty to throw away your future. Concentrate on your studies, get an education. You will have plenty of time for boys."

"Oh Auntie. Derick said that he would wait for me."

"An-Mei. You will be busy and so will he. He may be trustworthy now, but what about later? Will he be tempted? Aren't you curious to discover yourself as a woman? What about his family? How do they feel about their son throwing his life away for a young girl? Don't forget who you are, An-Mei and where you come from. Don't settle for anything less than someone who appreciate you like the gem that you are. You are always your mother's beautiful child."

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

The logical part of her began to doubt and contemplate. Being Chinese didn't help matters. People naturally thought that she couldn't speak proper English. Her tastes in foods and traditions were so different than the Western culture. Not everybody would go out their way to change their lifestyles for another woman. She realized that she couldn't be the reason to tie him up for an undetermined amount of time. The separation was going to be hard enough, without the uncertainty hanging over them.

She went to him just a couple days after his graduation and told him that things between them just wouldn't work out. "I can't, Frederick. This wait is just going to kill us in the end, it just wouldn't be fair to you."

"Don't you think I should have some input in this, Mei?"

"It wouldn't have worked out. We are just too different."

"You're just going to drop everything like it doesn't matter to you."

"It does matter. Don't you see that?"

"No, I don't. I was willing to give this a try, Mei."

"I am sorry, Frederick."

"No, you're not. You can't just promise something and then just cast it away."

"I want you to be happy."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Frederick, please."

"Good-bye, Mei." He said without a backwards glance and sped away in his truck. That night, she bawled and willed herself to forget one Frederick Wentworth.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Frederick would later say that he had been hurt, embarrassed and angry at Mei's rejection. He had opened himself to be vulnerable and just when things seemed to be working out, she dropped the bombshell that she wanted to break things off. Seeing that his own sister was going to marry her high school sweetheart did not help matters. As much as he loved Sophia, he hated to admit that he was jealous at her felicity.

Of course, Fitz knew about the breakup, which meant that Georgia would eventually hear about it too. They were sympathetic but Frederick just wanted to get away from it all. He didn't want to their pity, and he certainly didn't want anybody to sugar coat his life.

Then, things were happening between the Fitzwilliam and Darcy cousins. Frederick didn't want to be solving other people's problems. Right smack in the middle of this mess came the scholarship from UCLA. It proved to be an easy distraction. With moving out of state and going to college, things just became intense. After Frederick found out that Fitz and Georgia were also moving away as well, he just didn't have the time for anything else.

In UCLA, he set out to fulfilling his childhood dreams as a professional athlete. That was until his sophomore year when he tore his Achilles tendon in the middle of an important match. There had been scouts evaluating his performance, but after his injury, they quickly redirect their interests to another player. Some were willing to wait for his return onto the field, but the incident was enough to make him realize how his life was revolved around having a top-of-the-line body and winning games. He didn't want the rest of his days to be surrounded by the pressures of maintaining fine forms and signing agents.

He had been doing his undergrad in biology, so he decided to apply to a few professional schools. He had been surprised when he was accepted into medical school. Four years later, working on little sleep, and owning enough medical text to fill five bookshelves, he had the privilege of adding the initials M.D. after his name. During that time, he dated off and on, but nothing too serious, because his thoughts would always return to Mei, the girl who broke his heart eight years ago.

_**End Flashback**_

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

End of Chapter 9

* * *

AN: Angst and more angst ... I thought that this song matched the lyrics by Aerosmith from a few chapters before. Reread them if you don't believe me ;) especially the parts about dreams and watching you sleeping. Thought that it was a nice touch. 


	10. 10 The Hurt Comes in Seeing You

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Lyrics borrowed from Rascal Flatts' "What Hurts the Most," which don't belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 The Hurt Comes in Seeing You 

The time when Ann and Frederick actually spoke directly to each other was at work. They were after all, working in the same hospital. She was transferring four-year Matthew from the pediatrics ward down to the OR for his tonsillectomy. Normally, she would be on the med-surg floor, but she was just filling for one of the nurses who called in sick.

It was Matthew's first surgery. It was quite stressful for him to see all these doctors and nurses around him, gowned in face masks and head coverings, so that only their eyes were visible. He put up quite a resistance, when Mei wheeled him down from his room down to the OR. He wanted Mommy, not a petite nurse who was dressed in the ugly shade of green - customary OR scrubs. He certainly didn't want to stay in his bed and found that pulling on Ann's hair to be far more amusing to pass his time.

The usual trek down the elevator seemed so much longer and Matthew was ignoring everything that she was saying. "Matthew, sit down. Matt ..."

Before the four year old had a chance to hurt himself, he was sufficiently pulled away from her. His hands were untangled from her hair. Ann turned around to find her rescuer to be none other than Dr. Frederick Wentworth! Apparently, he had gotten onto the elevator from behind her.

"Derick!" A slip of tongue on her part, but he appeared just as startled as she was. "Mei!"

"I didn't know you worked here," he managed to blurt out.

"I'm a RN."

"Yes, I can see that."

Matthew divert his attention to this new visitor, "I want my mommy."

"You will see her before you go home today," Frederick assured him.

"But, I want my mommy."

"Nurse Mei will take care of you, right now."

"I don't like her," Matthew shot back.

"Do you trust me, buddy?"

A nod, and Frederick said, "I say you can trust her too."

"Like you, mister?"

It was such an innocent question. Perhaps, it was better for the both of them that the elevator doors opened once again for the OR floor. Frederick wasn't obligated to answer and Ann could live in ignorance of Frederick's feelings for her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

Frederick was going to meet with Georgia and Fitz for an early supper, just at the end of his shift. He was desperately in need of doing some shopping for his apartment, but he had little time with being on call for the past week because another doctor was on vacation.

In this instance, Georgia had given instructions earlier for a buffet downtown. He was glad for the chance to loosen his tie and discard his stethoscope for a hearty meal. Glancing at his watch, he thanked the small graces that he was on time for once without the interruption from his pager. Frederick found Fitz easy enough, as he was leaning against the bar area, chatting it up with the bartender. Upon hearing the door chiming, Fitz glanced over and signaled Frederick near. "About time Ricker."

"What? I'm on time. Besides, Georgia is not here."

"Nope and she won't be. She ditched me for some last minute change in plans. I didn't bother asking especially when she starts raving like some hormonal teenager. From the sound of it, she found some alcove that was featuring some new local talent, so she called to cancel. Funny, it was her idea to come to this place."

"So, it's me and you tonight?"

"And Will, if I can convince him to venture outside the office for two minutes."

Frederick nodded, as they headed over to the buffet counter. As the men grabbed two empty plates, it was only then that Frederick noticed what nationality of food were being served.

"She didn't tell me that it's going to be Chinese food."

"Actually, it's more Asian - there's some Thai stuff two aisles over on your left and some Japanese two aisles to the right. Besides what does it matter, you eat anything that looks remotely edible."

Fitz glanced up to see Frederick's incredulous expression. "What? Sue me for checking out the foods before grabbing a beer."

"Actually, I don't really care, anything is better than frozen dinners from my freezer. I haven't done grocery shopping for a good week and half now."

The men loaded up plates before heading over to their table. For a moment, there was silence as they sampled their fares. Frederick glanced over at Fitz's choice of fried vegetables and rice along with sweet and sour chicken balls and commented, "I hope you know that chicken balls aren't really Chinese food. It's more Westernized than actually being remotely Asian."

"Says who? Last I checked, you aren't Chinese."

"Well Mei is," Frederick shot back before he realized exactly what he had said.

Fitz took a swig of his beer and said dryly, "You mean Ann? Yeah, she's Chinese."

Frederick pushed the small grain of rice on his plate and said, "It's just a statement, Fitz."

"You know Ricker, we've been best friends for how long before college? Don't you think I deserve an explanation after eight years? I mean I didn't get a single email from you when you went to university."

Frederick clasped Fitz on the shoulder and said, solemnly, " From day one, I was won over by that basketball net that your parents bought you. We had some crazy times, but it was circumstance and time that got in the way, Fitz. Stuff happens that neither of us have very happy memories about, but we are both here and alive."

"So, we live to wreak havoc for next couple of decades or so?" Fitz asked.

"Of course, modern medicine does wonders to perpetuate the human life expectancy." With that, there was any need for further explanations.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

They were interrupted by Will Darcy. "Sorry I'm late. I had to fight some twenty-something with a Mustang for a parking spot."

"So, did you win, old man?"

Will spared his cousin a look that would seriously require Frederick's medical expertise. "Clearly."

Turning his attention to the other man at the table, Will's eyes lit up in recognition, "Ricker! Long time no see."

"Likewise, Will."

Through a couple rounds of food, the three men were catching up on their respective personal and professional lives. "So, you two are done with this business contract?" asked Frederick.

The cousins nodded but it was Will who launched into a verbose narrative about a certain lawyer.

"Liz was very resourceful. Even though she was busy with some of her own cases and planning for Jane's wedding, she finished everything on time. You know ..."

"I do, Will. I'm in the office too and I know all about how you make nice with Liz Bennet."

"Any time now, you can stop being an idiot, Richard."

The cousins bickered liked two old maids who had nothing to do but to exchange insults. Frederick smiled at this and Will's good fortune, but all the same, he could not help feeling left out of their merry circle.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

End of Chapter 10

* * *

AN: Ok, I really appreciate everyone's reviews. I'm trying to work in more P&P scenes, but sadly to say it's not in this one, but I'm sure you guys don't mind the little male bonding scene. ;) r/r and let me know what you guys think. 


	11. 11 Talk Between Women

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Some female bonding in this chapter and hints of P&P fluff.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Talk Between Women

Liz took the elevators up to the fifth floor of Memorial Hospital. She was picking Ann up from work before going back to Longbourn together. She was early, so she wasn't surprise to find that the desk area was relatively empty. Standing by the nursing station was the ward clerk who was talking on the phone. She had her head down, engrossed by the conversation. Standing behind her was a man dressed in a lab coat, he was studying the chart in his hand. 'Must be a doctor,' Liz thought.

She admired his profile. While Will had the classic regency look, this 'doctor' was more like the all-American kid next door. There was a sort of granite masculinity that was softened by his brown hair and hazel green eyes. He noticed her standing there in her business suit, and carrying a briefcase, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, in fact you can. I'm looking for Ann?"

His eyebrows crossed at her inquiry. "Ann?"

"Yes. She is a nurse who works on this floor. Petite Asian with chic glasses, very sophisticated and intelligent."

He actually laughed at her description of her roommate. It was the kind of laughter that was shared between two friends who told an insider's joke.

"I see you know who I am talking about," she commented.

"Intellectual, hard-working woman is hard to find these days. Those with a understated fashion-sense is even more of a rarity," he replied.

Liz wondered briefly at his familiarity, when his pager broke his concentration. He looked sheepishly at her and said, "Sorry, duty calls. Ann is just reporting off. She should be along soon."

Grabbing his stethoscope and draping it across his neck, he gave her a brief nod. she returned her thanks, "Much appreciated, doctor ..."

"Wentworth. Frederick Wentworth."

-o-o-

Dr. Wentworth wasn't lying when he said that Ann was going to finish off soon. Liz only waited for about five minutes when she saw the Chinese girl coming towards her with her bag in tow. "Sorry Liz, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Don't worry, hun. I was just chatting with one of the doctors here. You didn't tell me that there are cute ones who work here."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Liz."

"Sometimes I do worry about you, sweetheart. You have someone like Dr. Wentworth here and you are still single."

That got an unexpected reaction when Ann suddenly stopped in her tracks and faced the older woman. "What did you say?"

"Dr. Frederick Wentworth. I was talking to him earlier when I was waiting for you."

"Oh," as the Chinese woman resumed her walk.

"He said some pretty nice things about you, Ann. I definitely see some potential there."

Ann refused to take the bait, but she was clearly embarrassed. Still, Liz had to give her credit for maintaining her composure. "Aren't you interested in what he had to say about you?"

Ann remembered the last time she heard from a third person who relayed to her what Frederick had said about her. She shook her head and redirected the conversation. "He has half the people on floor in love with him, Liz. Besides, I have a major issue and I need your advice."

Liz knew what she was trying to do and realized that Ann was probably not for much teasing anyways. She nodded for Ann to go on with her request. "The hospital is having a Staff Appreciation Dinner, semi-formal but still dressy and I don't know what to wear."

-o-o-

When two women get together with dresses on their minds and armed with a credit card, there was no doubt that they would end up with lighter check books and plenty of shopping bags. Liz and Ann ended up window shopping around the mall, going through boutiques and trying on various pieces.

Despite being twins with Jane, the Bennet sisters had different takes when it came to shopping. Jane liked to meander through the racks, feeling the material and putting them back. She consulted the prices and then rechecked with other department stores. She liked to try things on, ponder them in her head, but never quite deciding on one thing.

Liz was similar in terms of bargain shopping, but she always came to the mall with something in mind. Anything red was always her first choice, then black. She was persistent and she won't leave the store without getting exactly what she wanted. She was singular in that.

Ann was probably a mixture of the two. She wasn't a choosy shopper, and liked to browse, but she knew what colours she could pull off and which styles didn't suit her. She enjoyed the company of both sisters and in this instance, she and Liz found themselves surrounded by a few bags and sipping mochas, talking about the men in their lives. Actually it was more Liz doing the talking.

"So, we are finally finished with the business contract?" Ann asked.

"Oh goodness yes, because it has certainly dragged on."

"There were definitely nights where I was afraid that you were going to blow up your laptop and burn down the apartment."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that the stupid thing crashed and I lost most of my files."

"At least, you had a backup copy."

"If you mean backup as in Richard Fitzwilliam, then yeah."

"Fitz can deceive everybody with that killer smile, but deep down he is a total computer nut, very dependable for tech advice."

Liz smiled as Ann's use of the nickname. "I have always wonder why you call Richard, Fitz."

"I've calling him that ever since the first time I met him in high school."

"I figure as much, but why though."

Ann shrugged, she couldn't really explain things that simply were. "Don't know. Pretty much everyone at Upper Cross called him that."

"I can see why people get so attracted to him. A guy who can make me laugh in any situation earns major points in my book and it's just a bonus that he's Will's cousin."

"And, how's Will doing?"

At the question, Liz seemed to light up. "Will is wonderful, so sweet. There is an understated appeal to him, because he doesn't flaunt himself around. He treats women in a way that makes her feel like she's at the center of his universe."

"But..."

"What do you mean, but?"

"Isn't there always a but-statement in it? Nothing is perfect," Ann countered.

"But, there are times I feel that our relationship is hanging in limbo."

"Like you don't know whether you are in an actually dating or just really close friends."

Liz nodded. "I mean we haven't really properly kissed yet. I don't think the kiss-on-the-cheek solidifies a relationship status."

"You think that a relationship is branded by a lip-lock?"

"No, it is jut a statement of fact. If nothing, Will is a man of action. He may not say the right words, but his actions and the way that he projects himself is very revealing."

"And, what does it reveal?"

"That he has so much to give."

-o-o-

Liz and Ann winded down their day with a trip back to Longbourn. They finally settled on a royal purple dress, with a ruffled frilly bottom and one-sided strap. After depositing their purchases, Ann went into her room to call up Auntie. It has been awhile since the two had spoken.

"Auntie?"

"An-Mei? Is that you?"

"Yes, Auntie. I'm sorry for not calling you sooner."

The conversation was along the same vein - Ann's job, Auntie's health, Ann's social life and Auntie's subtle hints of wanting to see her niece married. There were tender moments too about catching up on old friends and relatives, before Ann hanged up the phone over 45 minutes later.

It was then that the Chinese girl realized that she had another call to make. Fingering a specifically marked page on her agenda, she began to dial to the foreign, yet slightly familiar number.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

AN: Can anybody guess which number she dialed:D 


	12. 12 A Different Kind of Waltz

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: So, pretty much all of you who reviewed, had Frederick as the choice for the 'mysterious' recipient to Ann's phone call. Well, you guys will know for sure in this one. ;) Lyrics from Someday by Nickelback. I make no claim on it.

* * *

CHAPTER 12: A Different Kind of Waltz 

Ann had initially declined going to the Staff Appreciate Dinner at all. She knew that seeing Frederick at work would be unavoidable. Since their initial meeting in the elevators, they had been engaged in an awkward tap dance. When he was doing his rounds, she kept everything in a very concise manner. She dictated all the pertinent info - vitals, assessment, changes from the previous shift. He would listen and nod occasionally as he scanned the charts. He avoided looking directly at her, but he did glance up periodically to ask her for clarification.

In the span of over eight years, he hadn't changed too much in terms of personality. He was friendly with the staff, both doctors and nurses alike. He was young and handsome, and knew a good laugh when he heard it. He was kind-hearted to his patients, knowing them beyond a name on the chart.

Yet, as much as they would hate to admit it even to themselves, they were affected by the other's presence. Sometimes, he was standing so close that she could just subtly smell his cologne and aftershave. At other times, he would smile to himself when he caught her in her familiar habit of twisting her fingers around the gold pendant around her necklace. Occasionally, he would surprise them both, when he commented after doing his rounds, "Thanks Mei. I expected nothing less than the best from you."

It would be later, when he was writing out the doctor's orders in the kardex that he would realize that he had called her, Mei, instead of Ann or An-Mei. The fact that she had not corrected him was also on the forefront of his mind.

-o-o-

Earlier on, one of the nurses had asked Frederick, "Dr. Wentworth, I hope to see you there at the Staff Appreciation Dinner."

"Oh? Would your husband be there, Sasha? I wouldn't want him to come after me when I ask you for a dance."

Sasha laughed, "Of course he's coming. Actually pretty much everyone who is free will be there, even Ann. That sweet girl works too hard for her own good."

"Ann's going too?" Frederick managed to sound composed.

Sasha nodded, before the nurse beside her, nudged on her ribs. "Remember she came last year with Mike? He was such a brilliant man and a wonderful surgeon. I liked getting his post-op patients. He was one of the few whose writing was actually legible. He was so considerate to his patients. He even follows them after discharge."

"Yeah, Nettie. I remember. Such a shame that it didn't last with Ann."

Nettie nodded, "I know. He was so good, so tender around her. Rumor had it that he wanted to ask Ann to move to Texas with him."

"Well, I hear that he proposed and Ann refused him!"

"Ann refused? Why?" Frederick was shock. Nettie and Sasha had momentarily forgot that he was still there. They struggled. Nettie said, "Who knows? Maybe, she didn't love him enough. Ann is so smart. She could have gotten her masters or became a doctor, but she isn't talkative about her love life."

"I hear that some doctor from New York took her to that physician's symposium," Sasha put in.

He stopped listening by then. He was never fond of talking behind somebody else's back. He tried to figure out her rationale behind rejecting the proposal. The doctor from New York was probably none other than Dr. Vincent Li. At the thought, Frederick wasn't sure whether or not he could survival another night knowing that Ann was somebody else's date.  
Then again, he rationalized that he shouldn't be scheduling his life about what An-Mei Lee was or wasn't doing. Besides, he remembered that Georgia had fun at the symposium and he thoroughly enjoyed her company.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

What changed Ann's mind about going to the dance, was hearing about Liz's encounter with Frederick. She needed a distraction. After she and Liz picked out an outfit, Ann was glad for the excuse to go dress up. The issue about who to go with remedied itself, when Fitz called her up at the apartment. Apparently, he felt "deserted." Will and Liz were going out with Jane and Carson. It seemed that Georgia had abandoned him as well. "For the second time and this time it was for Ricker. What a traitor."

On this, she was silent, but she recovered before Fitz had a chance to say anything, "So Fitz, since you have reduced me to nothing but a last resort to relieve your boredom, I might as well make use of it. I have a dinner party and I can use a date."

Now, it never occurred to Ann to connect Georgia, Frederick and the Staff Appreciation dinner together when Fitz mentioned that his cousin had abandoned him for "Ricker." Yet, she silently chided her ignorance when she arrived on the arm of Richard Fitzwilliam, only to come face-to-face with Frederick Wentworth and Georgia Darcy. It was almost comical.

Georgia and Fitz shared a look, when Georgia suggested, "Why don't we share a table?"

Fitz answered for them both, "Sure why not. Georgia, I can't believe you ditched me tonight."

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying_

Frederick and Ann did not protest as their friends arranged their seating arrangements. For the rest of the night, they acted almost as if they were strangers. They greeted the staff who came to their table. They danced with the respective dates. Fitz managed to further disturb Ann's peace of mind by saying, "I'm surprised that you didn't go with Ricker. After all, you do work together."

"He seems happy enough with Georgia. Besides, our relationship at work is strictly professional, nothing more and nothing less."

"Georgia has known Ricker since she was twelve, of course, she is happy around him."

Ann looked over to the said couple and observed the way that Georgia's eyes lit up at something that Frederick was whispering into her ear. She didn't know why she was so affected by everything that had to do with Frederick Wentworth. 'Come on, An-Mei. It has been eight years already. Get over yourself.'

She scanned the crowds until a familiar figure caught her eye. She didn't notice that Georgia and Frederick had rejoined her and Fitz from behind. Frederick noticed that her attention was diverted elsewhere, and followed her gaze. By then, both Fitz and Georgia had noticed that their companions were not contributing to the conversation. Georgia managed to ask, "Mei, is that who I think it is?"

Only Fitz didn't realize what the concern was, but the others knew. It was Vincent who had been so attentive to Ann at the physician's symposium, was now dancing with another. Yet, what they didn't know was the fact that after talking to Auntie, Ann had called him to extend an invitation to the Staff Appreciation dinner. He sounded genuine when he excused himself on the grounds that he was going to be on call the very same night.

"Mei." "Ann." "An-Mei."

Several voices called her at once, but it took a moment for Ann to regain her composure. She felt dizzy and had trouble breathing. She heard somebody say, "Fitz, I think it is best that you took Ann home."

"No, I'm fine. Really," she insisted.

"No, Mei. You're not ok. Let Fitz take you home." Frederick took Ann's icy hands in his own and pulled her up from her seat. Ann wondered briefly wondered why he didn't take her himself, until she heard his voice again.

"Richard, please take care of her. I am here with Georgia."

Georgia spoke up at this, "Oh, it's no trouble. Fitz can take me home, if Ricker, you want to take Mei home."

At this time, Ann managed to recover her voice and her composure, "No, don't do that on my account. You are supposed to have fun tonight, Georgia, Derick. I don't want to be the reason to ruin everybody's night."

"Mei, don't worry about it," Georgia said as she hugged the girl close. "Rest up and we'll get together some other time."

"Still, I insist that you stay and at least try to enjoy yourself tonight. Fitz, I hate to cut our date short."

Good-naturally, he held up his hand and said, "No worries, but Mei, is that what you want?"

"I would appreciate a ride home, right now, Fitz."

The car ride back to Longbourn was quiet one, but Ann did clue Fitz in about what happened tonight. "It's just that he told me that he was going to be busy tonight. Maybe, I had confused the date. Anyways, Frederick and Georgia recognized him when we all met unexpectedly at the same symposium a couple of weeks ago."

"I am sorry, Mei."

"What's there to be sorry about? It was just somebody Auntie was trying to set me up with. It wasn't the first and it won't be the last time that things didn't work out between me and some guy."

"There are plenty of people around you who wants to see you happy, Mei."

To that, she was silent and Fitz added, "Think about it."

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

Frederick was almost grateful that Georgia decided to call it a night early. He had been upset to see that Ann's reaction to Vincent's presence at the party, and even more enraged of the fact that Dr. Li had simply thrown her attentions aside, after the symposium.

He meant it when he said that Ann was a rarity. 'Vincent Li doesn't deserve someone like you, Mei.'

He didn't know why he cared so much and silently chided himself for feeling so. Showing up with Fitz had caught him off guard, even though, he supposed that it was a logical choice for Mei. 'Just like Georgia is the logical choice for you,' his mind chided back.

There was a part of him that rationalized the reasons why he couldn't just bring Ann since they both worked in the same hospital. Then, he remembered that she didn't call him 'Frederick' or 'Ricker,' instead she used 'Derick,' the one that she had christened him with. His line of thinking ended promptly at that, where in the end, he convinced himself that the situation would have been just too awkward.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

AN: dodges projectiles or whatever else readers may throw at me ... so the whole Ann and Frederick thing is still hanging in the air. I never say that I was going to make it easy for them and for you either. :-) 

Anyways, preview for next chapter: what was going on with Liz and Will while Ann was the Staff Appreciation dinner? (In other words, pure P&P fluff!)


	13. 13 Reasons and Plans

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: It's not my fault that this chapter is so late in coming. The site has been giving me problems, so it took me forever to upload this. Anyways, it seems like you guys really like P&P. I am honest when I say that I do try to find the right balance, so as promised, this chapter features more from Liz and Will.

* * *

CHAPTER 13 Reasons and Plans 

The same night that Ann, Fitz, Frederick and Georgia went to the Staff Appreciation Dinner, Liz, Will, Jane and Carson were spending a night out. Earlier, Will had called up Liz at Longbourn.

"Hey Liz, it's Will."

"Hello handsome, what's going on?" She was answered by a baritone chuckle from Will.

"Well, my plans depends entirely on a certain lady friend of mine."

"Oh, I didn't know you schedule everything around Jane."

Another husky laugh and then Will responded, "Close, but Jane's twin sister, Elizabeth definitely has some input on my agenda."

"Well, I just finished helping Ann pick out an outfit for a dinner party that she is going to. The apartment is going to be free all night."

"My plans are looking up by the minute."

"Why don't you come up to Longbourn and we can have dinner and the work?"

Will inwardly winced on the other side of the phone, "Are you cooking?"

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking, William Darcy," Liz said rather indignantly.

"No offense, Liz. You are an assertive and intelligent, formidable in virtually every argument. I'm afraid that you got the short end in terms of cooking skills, but I don't care about any of that. Your charisma is what counts."

"I'm sure that there is a compliment in there somewhere."

"Tell you what, we can call up Carson and Jane and we can all go out for dinner. It'll be fun and then the two of us can come back to Longbourn for dessert or something."

"Or something?"

"My plans are tentative really ..."

-o-o-

It was an early dinner where the four conversed over everything. Jane and Carson talked over some of their wedding plans, where Liz was surprised that her sister went on a little shopping trip with Ann.

"Ann never mentioned that you guys shopped for the wedding."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Liz. I called you but you already left for the office. Ann didn't mind being a shopping companion."

"Oh I don't care. We just went today to shop for a new dress. Besides, Ann has awesome taste."

It was here that the sisters went off on a tangent about Louis Vutton and Prada, totally ignoring the men at their table. Will managed not to roll his eyes, while Carson tried to hide his smile behind his glass. "Think of it this way, at least your sister isn't here."

"Don't go there. Georgia's favourite word back in high school is 'cute'. Everything was cute. People's accents were cute, clothes were cute. The furball that Fitz kept at the foot of his bed was cute."

Their conversations were cut short when the waiter brought them their food. "What were you saying about Richard, Will?" Liz had asked.

This prompted some storytelling about their childhood. Carson shared some of his and Will's less-than-stellar college antics, while the Bennet sisters managed to surprise both Carson and Will just how very alike that they could be.

"Hey Liz, you remember that time when you -"

"Oh my gosh, yes."

"And then,"

"I know, but you,"

"So what, you don't really"

"Fair's fair, sis."

The sisters laughed, leaving both Carson and Will very confused.

Carson looked to his best friend and said, "Did you get anything out of that?"

"No. Did you?"

"Not a thing."

"And, you're going to marry one of them."

"And you know her sister."

"Well then, that was constructive," Will said as he signalled for the waiter.

All and all, they did end up having a good time. Carson and Jane drove back to Netherfield because they both had to meet the wedding planner in the morning. Liz and Will decided that it was too early to call it a night, so decided on a walk.

Liz tried to protect herself from the night wind by pulling her jacket closer to her. Will casually draped his arms around her waist so she could snuggle next to him. "Better?" he asked.

"Much. Still, I knew I shouldn't have worn a skirt today."

"No Liz, as much as I hate quoting my sister, you look very cute tonight."

"From the sound of it, it doesn't sound very flattering," Liz could not help but tease him.

"Oh no, cute is Georgia's generalized word for beautiful, sexy, alluring ..."

"So, what word does Will Darcy use?"

"Captivating, charming, attractive, appealing ..."

"I always knew that you have a way with words."

-o-o-

Later on that night, Will led Liz to a bristo for hot chocolate before calling it a night. Surprisingly enough, it was the same one that Liz had visited when she had met Paul Nickerson, or rather George Wickham.

"Of all the ironies that life dishes me."

"What's the matter? They make one of the best mocha latte around and I know you want the bells and jingles when it comes to your cappucinos."

"This is where I met Paul."

"Who?"

"Paul Nickerson. You know George Wickham." At the name, Will's face visibly darkened, but he quickly tried to calm himself.

"I see. Well, it still doesn't change the way that they make coffees here."

After they placed orders, the conversations drifted until Will spoke up. "George Wickham went to Upper Cross. He was probably one of the oldest high school student there, failing a grade and then staying back an extra year to for more credits. He had trouble written all over his school record, but he knew how to flatter the ladies and make them feel special. I guess he is what you will call the ultimate bad boy - he owned a motorcycle and didn't hesitate to show it off at every opportunity."

"Upper Cross. Ann went there, so did Richard..."

"Yeah, I know, so did my sister, Georgia. Of course, Wickham stayed another year. It was practically public knowledge that he drank, smoke weed, promiscuous with his dealings, but I knew that I can count of Fitz to take care of Georgia after I graduated."

A pause ensued, when their drinks were delivered. "Now mind you ,my sister is a beautiful woman and there is never a doubt in my mind in placing my trust in her. But, I didn't count on the fact that Wickham is a two timing, son of a ... when he told my sister some sob story and convince her to ..."

"I understand, Will. I do..."

Liz was a smart woman and it didn't take much for her to connect the dots. She couldn't believe that she had been so gullible.

"Will, about what I said."

"You've already apologize, Liz. Lets not belaboured the point."

Afterwards, Will took her back to her apartment. Somewhere between the bristo and Longbourn, Liz found that Will had casually draped his arm around her waist. She looked up to surreptitiously run her finger along his jawline, feeling his 5 o'clock snubber. "Will."

"Yes Liz."

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too."

"Do you know what will make it even better?"

"I think I have some idea, but I don't want to be too presumptuous. Like I said before, my plans depend on a certain lady friend of mine." By this time, he had her fairly secured in his arms and against his chest.

"I consider your plans to be ambitious in nature, Will."

Apparently, that was the only sign that he needed when he closed the remaining millimeters between their lips and kissed her.

End of Chapter 13


	14. 14 Practical Advice

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: I had originally put this chapter and the last together, but it got too long. This picks up directly where the last one left off. Also, lyrics used are from the song, "This is How a Heart Breaks," by Rob Thomas which doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded_

Rob Thomas - This is How a Heart Breaks

CHAPTER 14 Practical Advice

Liz had really wanted to invite Will him up to Longbourn but at the front doors of the apartment, she saw that Fitz was dropping Ann off, obviously from the Staff Appreciation Dinner. There was something about the Chinese woman's body language that raised Liz's radar. She turned and smile apologetically at Will. "I do hope you take rainchecks, Will."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to see how far you are willing to go with those plans."

"Ah, but absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"So, you are not mad."

"I got to kiss you, didn't I?"

"And now, I get to kiss you." Standing on tiptoes, she locked one hand behind his head, just sifting through his hair before pulling his head down to her level. Their lips touched softly, mounding to fit the contours of the other. It held promise and so much more. "Definitely making good on those rainchecks, Liz."

"I can't wait then."

-o-o-

When she let herself into the apartment, Liz found her Chinese roommate curled up in the couch. Seeing that Ann was still in her evening wear, Liz asked, "Ann? What's wrong?"

"Liz, it's nothing. I just want to just curl up and sleep."

Holding out her arms, Liz drew Ann into her embrace. "C'mon hun. What's your evening so terrible?"

"Things happen, Liz and at the end of the day, I just ..."

"You feel confused and guilty. There is a sense of hopelessness, and you don't like that feeling."

"Yes."

"Your heart is hurting, Ann. You give so much and sometimes, you forget to take care of you. Now, go change and I'll draw you up a bubble bath. Then we'll talk."

Without waiting for a replay, Liz proceeded with the actions. Talking her roommate by hand, Liz led them to Ann's bedroom and instructed, "Go change."

Thirty minutes later, Ann came out wearing her bath robe to find Liz waiting for her on the couch. "Now girlfriend, spill."

Slowly but surely, she told Liz about seeing Vincent with his date after making some excuse to her on the phone. And, then she elaborated about how she met up with Frederick Wentworth and Georgia Darcy.

"Ok, time out. Frederick Wentworth, you mean the Dr. Frederick Wentworth that I teased you about."

Ann nodded. "Well, you know that Georgia is Will's"

"Sister. Yes I do know that."

"So, Georgia, Fitz, Frederick and I all went to Uppercross. Frederick and Fitz were best friends back in high school."

"Let me guess, you hang out with Georgia, so by extension knew Richard and Frederick as well."

"Yes."

"First of all, lets taking Vincent out of the equation because he is an idiot for what he did. Now, from your reaction to my questions and the fact that you went with Richard, I will guess that there was a fallout of some sort, may be a relationship gone bad, a rejection ..."

Ann's silence was a clear enough answer. Liz really wasn't a lawyer because she happened to have an university degree. She could read into a situation with an uncanny clarity. She had made a near-perfect bullseye about Ann.

"Ann, it's really none of my business. I know that I am not the best person to give love advice, but don't sell yourself short. Love has the tendency to defy rationality and reason."

_**Flashback**_

Of course like the other girls at Upper Cross, An-Mei had heard about George Wickham. But unlike some, she did not care for him at all. He was one of those people that Auntie warned her to stay at least 30 feet away from.

"An-Mei, there are some boys out there who are only after one thing. They tell you pretty lies about how much they love and care about you. They make you pay for everything, but make petty excuses for being broke. They are the ones who run away when they find out that you have a baby. Those boys are not worth it and they certainly don't deserve you."

Somehow, it was Georgia Darcy who got caught up in the web that was George Wickham. He was the one bad boy that Georgia thought that she needed. It was around the time of senior graduation when George Wickham began to pay extra attention to the blossoming blonde. An-Mei tried her best to warn her friend that George was nothing but trouble, but it was to no avail.

"Mei, just because you dumped Frederick Wentworth, don't go ruining my chances of having a real guy in my life," Georgia had shot back.

The words cut deep, but An-Mei had to try to let her friend see reason, "Georgia, think about it rationally. We are young and the guy is at least 21..."

"He says he loves me. Why else would he dump his last girlfriend to be with me and then invite me over to his place?"

"Georgia..."

"No, I have nothing else to say to you."

_You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line_

An-Mei stared dejectedly at Georgia. Of course, Georgia would have known about the break-up between her and Frederick. It pained her to know that her best friend refused to listen to her side of the story.

Still, the Chinese girl worried about Georgia's safety. Her going to George Wickham's house meant trouble. Seeing that Georgia wouldn't think over her advice, her alternative wasn't very appealing either. An-Mei had little choice but to call Fitz and she was sure that he would have something to say about breaking his best friend's heart.

"Hello?"

"Fitz."

"Mei."

"Listen Fitz."

"You have a lot of nerve calling me right now."

"It's not so simple."

"Nothing is. Right now, I have a best friend who is so dejected that he completely shut himself down. Of all the years that I have know him, I have never seen Ricker so dejected like that."

"I would just end up hurting him in the end. There are some things that can't be changed, Fitz."

"It's Richard."

"Richard, I'm not calling about me right now. It's Georgia. She's going to -"

"Don't drag my cousin into this."

"This is important though. She's going to -" but she was met by the dial tone.

She went over to the Fitzwilliam's house, when the door was opened by a stranger. She didn't know at the time that it was William Darcy. "I'm looking for Richard or Georgia."

"My sister went over to a girl friend's house and my cousin is-"

"Mei! What are you doing here?" Richard appeared beside his cousin.

"It's Georgia. She went over to see George Wickham. I don't know, but she may be in trouble."

It appeared that the name was familiar to the stranger as well. "Did you say George Wickham?"

At Mei's affirmative, he turned to Richard and say, "C'mon, we're going to his house right now. I don't want Georgia associated with anybody with his reputation."

Georgia's brother turned back to Mei and said, "Thanks."

It turned out in the end that George Wickham had wanted to get Georgia to have sex with him that night, but when the blonde said no, he persisted. At that point, George had a few beers in his system and was slightly high. He had pinned Georgia between him and the couch. He managed to get his belt unbuckled from his jeans but he got no further, when he was interrupted by the knock on the door. It didn't take much for the two cousins to realize what situation that they came upon. Poor Georgia was so relieved at the sight of her older brother and cousin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. "How did you know?"

"It was Mei," Fitz confessed.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks_

An-Mei found out all this days later, when Georgia came to visit her two days later. The blonde burst into tears when the Chinese girl opened the door, "Oh Mei, I'm sorry."

The girls talked long after that, when Georgia said solemnly, "Mei, I had no right but I'm glad that you had the nerve to let Will and Fitz know."

"Love makes us blind, but Georgia, you and I are still young."

"Perhaps, too young to know what true love is?" Even though Georgia didn't really agree with Mei breaking up with Frederick, she was enlightened to the fickleness of first crush. She understood a little bit more about Mei's ambivalence in committing herself at such a young age.

An-Mei shrugged, noncommittal to the question. Georgia sighed and said, "I hear that you are not coming back to Upper Cross for your senior year."

"No. Auntie is letting me go back to private school in the Fall."

"I'm not coming back either. I'm going with Will and Fitz to New York."

"I'm going to miss you, Georgia."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mei. Hopefully, we can stay in touch." An-Mei only nodded.

It wasn't meant to be, as An-Mei was leaving on a trip with Auntie. They were going to visit her father and sister who were vacationing in Singapore. Fitz never had the chance to talk to Mei again. With his own university studies, he also lost touch with Frederick who was going to college at a different state. That wasn't until they all met up again eight years later.

_**End Flashback**_

End of Chapter 14

* * *

AN: Now, I don't want to turn Georgia to some ditzy blonde. She is not really a gullible person, but when you were at that age, I'm sure you knew at least one other person who did the exact same thing. Anyways, you guys understand Ann and Fitz's reaction upon their reunion at Jane and Carson's party at Netherfield. (This was in Chapter 3). 


	15. 15 A New Direction

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Earlier on, some of you guys have asked me about the P&P storyline. As you have already noticed, I have taken some major liberties with it. However, as you will find in this chapter, I am going to throw in this extra dimension to 'rock the boat.' I really don't know why I'm doing this to myself and my readers, because there is really enough angst in this story. :P

* * *

CHAPTER 15: A New Direction 

Liz did a get a chance to be officially introduced to Georgia Darcy later on. She was invited over to Will's place on Pemberley Boulevard. It was her surprise when the younger Darcy opened the door. Liz was shock for she didn't recognize the woman on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry. Did I get the wrong number?" she managed to blurt out.

She blinked and the next thing that she saw was Will standing behind the blonde. "Liz, you're early!"

Not knowing what to say, Liz managed to not let her mouth hang open. Will took her by her free hand and pulled her inside the apartment. He was actually shy when he introduced them, "Liz, this is my sister, Georgia," he motioned the blonde next to him.

"Georgia, this is Liz." He coughed slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous habit that Liz was just getting acquainted with. Thankfully, he had a sister who at times, knew him better than himself.

"Liz, my brother has been telling me how cute you are," winked the younger girl.

Shaken out of her temporary loss of words, Liz beamed and said, "It's finally nice to put a face to the name, Georgia."

"Georgia, I will never use 'cute' in a sentence if I can help it. You had the word officially patented by the time you hit junior high," Will added indignantly as he gave his sister a poke on her side.

"Well, Will has been absolutely secretive about you. I mean my roommate has mentioned you more often than he did," Liz chided before flashing a cheshire smile at Georgia.

"Oh, who's your roommate?" Her curiosity was aroused as she tried to fend off her brother.

"Her name is An-Mei Lee, although I can never say her Chinese name properly."

"You know Mei, too?"

"Mei? I call her Ann."

"Isn't Mei the sweetest gal? She's one of my closest friends when we went to high school together."

"Upper Cross, right?"

"Yeah," replied the animated blonde.

The two women were interrupted by a not-so-subtle cough from Will. "So, I guess you ladies will be fine without me, right?"

He was met with simultaneous nods. He had no choice but to concede, "Ok fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

"We do love you, Will, but you know girl-talk. You wouldn't understand," consoled his sister.

"I don't think I want to. You know where to find me when you are finished with whatever two women talk about when men aren't around," he finished dramatically, but his smile betrayed the fact that he was glad that two women bonded so well.

Perhaps, it was Liz's natural ability to ease someone into a conversation, or Georgia's openness towards a woman that had a significant impact on her brother's life, but the two women had some productive discussions. Despite Georgia's bubbly personality, there was a protective instinct that Liz, who also have a sibling could identify with. Midway through the conversation, when Will had to go answer a phone call, Georgia turned and faced Liz squarely.

"I like you, Liz, but I also love my brother. So from one sister to another, don't take this the wrong way, but just what are your feelings for my brother?"

If Liz was taken aback by the sudden 360 that the woman had taken, she didn't comment. In fact, she had the same 'interrogation' with Carson, when he first dated Jane.

"Will is the one person who can challenge me the way that he does. Talking to him is like an exercise for the mind, because he is intelligent, knowledgeable and he is not even pretentious about it. He gives me space, but embraces me all at once."

"And, how do you feel about him?"

"I won't use the word, 'love' lightly but I can safely say that I like him a lot."

Georgia smiled reassuringly and Liz felt that she had passed the initiation phase of the relationship. "He has been hurt before in the past, but he is always try to remain strong and erect and just whither through the storm. I think you are good for him Liz, a little bit of spontaneity, a little bit of fun. You can learn from each other. It certainly helps that he likes you a lot too."

-o-o-

By the end of the week, it was time for Georgia to go back with the New York Philharmonic. Will was going to drive her back to New York, although Fitz had offered. Her cousin tried not to take great exception that he was being ditched again. "I'm hurt, Georgia, but I'll survive."

"Aw Fitz. I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble and look after them for me."

"Who?"

A glare from the younger girl and Fitz knew to be serious. "Have you told them that you were leaving?"

"Of course, but Ricker has been on call every afternoon for the past week and Mei is working midnights. Neither of them can come today," She said by an explanation.

Fitz only enveloped her in a hug when Georgia whispered, "Oh Fitz, this feels like Junior High all over again."

-o-o-

There were many who had a misconception about Richard Fitzwilliam. There were the precious few like Will, Georgia, Frederick and Ann who knew that beneath the jovial and charming exterior, was a very quick-witted, intelligent man. Like his cousin, Fitz could be singular when his mind was set on a task. Back in Upper Cross, he had a reputation in the pool, made assistant captain in his sophomore year, captain when he was a junior, and then as a senior, he was captain for both boys and girls teams. As Liz Bennet found out, out of the pool, Fitz was a computer nut.

When he had his sleeves rolled up, headphones on, and a can of energy drink by his custom-build computer, people knew not to interrupt Richard - not Fitz, who was in the zone. His daft fingers flew across the keyboard as he pounded out a series of source code. Few people besides Will ever made the attempt to understand all the computer jargon about arrays, loops and proc.

The day when Will and Georgia made the trip back to New York, Fitz took over the office and sat down to work. He had been pushing off refining the latest set of codes that he had written out of a whim. Armed with a six-pack of some energy drink, the latest rock music from his iPod, he began the tedious process of proofreading, editing and debugging. A couple of hours of staring at the LCD screen, he dug into his drawers to find his metal-rimmed glasses. Sometimes, he found his eyes straining from focusing for an extended period of time. Gulping down the remaining contents from the metal can next to his computer, his eyes scanned the last couple lines that he had typed out.

There was a moment of silence, when the songs changed tracks. He heard through his muffled headphones, a deep feminine drawl of a "Hellooo."

Surprised, his head immediately whipped up, headphones pulled out his ears, as he had found the source. From her relaxed position with her length leaning against the pane of the door, he realized that she had been standing there for some time. He couldn't see her eyes because she was still wearing her sunglasses. She was dressed modestly, with a khaki coloured trenchcoat over a white blouse and navy skirt. Even without her heels, she was at least 5'6.

Getting up from his chair, he extended out his hand. "Hello, I do apologize. How can I help you?"

Walking closer, she took off her glasses with her well manicured hand, but extended the other one for a firm handshake. She responded with the same drawl, "You were so focussed that I was afraid to interrupt you. What were you doing?"

"Just a little bit of programming ... it's a tedious task, I wouldn't want to bore you."

Leaning over until she could read the screen, she skimmed the few lines that were visible, "Hmm, I see that you are playing around with JAVA SE 6, Mustang, ... I think you should finish start an array here which probably cuts down on the number of lines from here to here ... then just declare your variables and define a GUI."

Turning from the screen, she faced him and said, "I graduated from Stanford with a degree in computer science and business. I have some idea what you are talking about."

"Stanford huh? Let see if you can debug this baby, because I think I have run out of my muse."

In the next two hours, she had shed her coat and loosened the top two buttons on her blouse. She paced the room, as she rambled off a series of code. Fitz who had his sleeves rolled up to begin with, listened and nodded as she brainstormed out loud. He would counter and interrupt in parts before typing it onto the computer.

Later on in the afternoon, it was as though they were kindred spirits. Her high heels were thrown in a heap at the side of her chair and they had their feet up on his desk. Fitz had ordered in takeout which they both savoured.

Throwing the last remnants of food away, she got up and said, "I can't think of a more productive afternoon. Thank you."

Tying up her coat, she said, "I'm actually looking for William Darcy, but I can see that he is not here right now."

Seeing his confusion and shock, she reached over to rip a sheet from a notepad on his desk. Scribbling down her phone number and she gave it to Fitz meaningfully, "Give me a call when there is time."

Holding the piece of paper, Fitz realized that they had never exchanged names.

-o-o-

By the time that Will returned the next day, Fitz had the phone number memorized. Yet, he was still debating the ramifications of actually dialling the digits. If Will noticed the pensive expression on his cousin's face, he didn't immediately mention it, because he was waiting for a call from Liz. She was going to let him know before coming by later.

However Fitz knew that he wasn't off the hook, when Will strolled into his office and leaned against his desk. "Ok spill, Fitz. You can't be that upset at Georgia. What happened between us leaving and me coming back? Don't say nothing, but I will call your bluff."

Fitz was spared from answering by a knock and a call outside his office door. "Hellooo..."

Both men turned. Recognition dawned on both their faces, but for different reasons all together. She looked from Fitz to Will and shyly lowered her eyes.

"Bella."

Fitz stared with an opened mouth at his cousin and then, curse inwardly. He knew all about Bella Van de Bourgh, the first woman that Will had devotedly given his heart to and the first he wanted to marry. The younger cousin cursed again under his breath at his own inability to place her when she came by yesterday.

"I didn't recognize her when she stop by looking for to you yesterday, Will," Fitz explained hurriedly as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Before either Bella or Will had time to comment, he was already at the door. "I'll leave you two to talk."

He got up quickly to leave, only to bump into one Liz Bennet who came by to see Will. "Richard."

"Sorry Liz. Love to chat, but if you are looking for Will, he's in my office with Bella."

The younger Bennet looked at his retreating back and asked herself, "Who's Bella?"

Will saw all this from the opened door of Fitz's office. He winced at the sudden turn of events. Nodding to Bella to take a seat, he strode out to meet Liz.

"Liz."

"Will, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain everything right now, Liz. I'm sorry to ditch our plans, but something just came up."

"Will."

"I will make it up to you, Liz and I promise that you will know everything" he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

He didn't mean to placate but it couldn't be help under the circumstance. "If it isn't too much, I would really appreciate it, if you check on Fitz for me."

She nodded, clearly not liking this direction at all, but she didn't really have a choice until she knew the truth of the matter.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

AN: I know you guys probably don't like this particular direction either, but reviews will be appreciated and fed to the muse. :) 


	16. 16 Truths

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Sorry this is so late in coming... One of my reviewers asked me: "Why didn't the computer geek just looked up Bella's phone number using the directory ..." To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it, so here's part of the answer :).

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Truths 

It wasn't that hard to track down Fitz. He wasn't avoiding her per se, but she couldn't help but be surprised when he answered his cell phone on the first ring.

"I'm over at Rosings, Liz," he said without preamble.

Disconnecting her call, she worked the few blocks to the bristo - the place where she first met Paul Nickerson aka George Wickham, the same locale where Will revealed to her his past with aforementioned person. She wondered this time, what truths will be made known to her.

She found that Fitz had taken one of the corner tables by the window. He looked up at her entrance. "I wasn't sure what you wanted," he said as she pulled out the chair next to him.

"Black coffee."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice. Liz usually liked all the fancy mocha, and lattes, topped with whip cream and sprinkles. She quickly explained, "I needed something strong, not something with all that fluff."

"You need liquor for that."

"Too early in the afternoon to drink."

"But I'm sure somewhere someone is enjoying a Vodka or two."

She smiled despite everything. "So, you are going to tell me what's going on?"

"No not really, I just wanted to break bread with my cousin's girlfriend."

"Don't be snide, Richard," she snapped back. The extent of his sarcasm could only stretch so far.

"Some of it isn't my story to tell. You are dating Will. How much do you know about his past? How much does he know about yours? It's always better to get the background info from an original source rather than a watered down version of it," he advised.

"So, you really want to break bread with me?"

"Bella Van de Bourgh came by to see Will yesterday, but she found me instead. I didn't recognize her until just a few moments ago."

"Van de Bourgh? As in Kathleen Van de Bourgh's heiress, one of the few women who made it to the Forbes' top 25 list three years in a row? So, that's the reason that you ran out like your pants are on fire," she cried incredulously.

Fitz refused to rise to the bait. "Don't you ever wonder why Will was so against you in the beginning? By now, our circle of friends have heard some version of the infamous and now-famous meeting between Liz Bennet and Will Darcy."

"We talked about it somewhat, but I never really asked him why."

"Curious, you are a lawyer, - aren't you at least intrigued?"

"I trust Will and he trusts me. I thought that was enough, until he is ready to tell me." She gauged Fitz's expression to see his response to her statement and he didn't disappoint her.

"There is no doubt about that. Will's honesty is something that I can always bet my money on and I always respected that. We may be cousins and confidantes, but we do give each other space and privacy for our own business."

"So, how do you fit into on this?" Again she watched his nonverbals, seeing how his face remained neutral despite her nailing a key question. The only indication of his agitation was drumming of his fingers on his thigh.

"Like I said ..."

"I know what you said, but it was what you didn't say that's more important. We are both too intelligent to try to bluff our way through this one."

"Is that how you interrogate the witness on the stand, Miss Bennet?"

"Only if you view this as an interrogation, Mr. Fitzwilliam," she shot back.

Not missing a beat in their repartee, Fitz raised his drink and said, "Like I said since I am single young man who wants to break bread with my cousin's girlfriend. Bottoms up."

-o-o-

Will returned to Fitz's office after seeing Liz's departure. Upon his reentrance, Bella looked up and made the first move by saying his name, "William."

"Bella."

"I assume that you must be wondering what I am doing here."

"I don't think my assumptions will be unfounded."

"You know that I come here with the best intentions in mind."

"Do you?"

She sighed and bit the edge of her bottom lip. "I'm getting a divorce," she blurted out.

To be sure, Will was floored by the news. "What?"

"I'm getting a divorce and my mother is throwing a fit, although, she is doing her best with keeping it behind close doors." Will tried to envision Kathleen Van de Bourgh, a woman of means with a multidollar franchise to her name, having a tantrum. Many found her intimidating and he himself always felt self-conscious around her. However, he had invested too much time and effort to chisel his own character from the moment that he lost both his parents.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because, I wanted you to know."

"As simple as that?" he asked skeptically.

"Things like this are never so simple," she countered.

"So ..."

"Do you remember what you said to me when I rejected your proposal?"

"Actually, you told me that you were already engaged to someone else."

"Well, it was more like a business transaction, rather than a marriage."

To an extent, Will admired Kathleen for being a single mother, trying to establish her powers as an entrepreneur in the corporate world of America. Without sounding condescending to the opposite gender, there weren't many women higher up in the business hierarchy. Yet, what he didn't understand was the antithetical approach that Kathleen employed with her daughter - to sacrifice her happiness to be someone else's trophy wife.

When he didn't speak again, Bella repeated her question, "Do you remember what you said to me?"

At the shake of his head, she recalled, "You said that I was foolish to succumb to someone's better intentions. Then, you proceeded to ask me what I envision marriage will be."

"And you walked away without answering," Will finished.

"I know. I didn't understand back then."

"And now?"

"Here I was sitting in a some monotonous board meeting, when I realized that I had been unhappy for so long. I never thought that I would be spending the next 10 years listening to mundane business corporates. I'm married but I never see him for more than three times out of the year."

"And, you came here to tell me this."

"We were happy then, if not equals. You are the first and probably one of the few people who understands. Not only that, I got a glimpse of what it's like to have an equal," she explained.

"Bella."

"Good intentions, William. I just wanted to thank you,"

He rose and pulled her up from the chair. Enveloping her, he whispered, "I only wanted you to be happy. One day, you will make be someone's very special lady."

Holding him tight, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she might have already found that someone.

-o-o-

Will and Bella reached Rosings in about half hour to Liz's arrival. Wordlessly, they joined Fitz at the table. An awkward silence ensued, as Will took a seat closest to Liz. "Liz, this is-"

Extending her hand, Bella took the initiative and said, "My name is Bella Van de Bourgh."

"Elizabeth Bennet," the use of her full name was a clear indication that she was still wary of the other woman.

"I was just in town. I have to say something to William that has been long overdue."

Another awkward silence, before Will got up and pulled Liz from her chair. "Actually, Liz and I had some plans before. Bella, I leave you in the capable hands of my cousin here."

Throwing down some change on the table, the four of them exchanged some variation of a goodbye. Bella and Fitz stared at each other, before he managed to say, "You never told me your name before."

"You never asked," she countered.

"I didn't ask for your phone number either."

"But, you never called."

"Will trusts me enough to not interfere with his private life. I respect that and I certainly won't go sleuthing through messages that are intended for him."

"Yes, that is very noble of you."

"Is nobility something that you look for in a man?"

"I look for many things, but one thing I do need to know is his name."

Extending out his hand like the first time that they met, he said, "Richard Fitzwilliam, nice to meet you."

"Bella Van de Bourgh, and I believe me when I say that the pleasure is all mine."

End of Chapter 16

* * *

AN: Ok, I have to know, what do you guys think? 


	17. 17 The Bond Between Families

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note:** You can consider this chapter as an interlude of sorts. It is for you guys to get more background info and understanding into the characters.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Bond Between Families 

By the time that Christmas rolled around, Jane Bennet was preparing the final touches of her wedding dress. She and Carson had long settled for a summer wedding, and shopping for decor and such had been in progress for many a months.

She smile lovingly in front of the mirror, caressing the soft material of her gown. Behind her, her twin had just stepped out of dressing room in her bridesmaid dress. The sisters met each other's gaze in the mirror.

"Carson will hyperventilate when he sees you in this, Janey."

"And, I'm sure Will's eyes would be in on yours."

"Hey don't say that, this is your wedding, not mine. It's never good to upstage the bride, especially her own twin and maid of honour," her sister shot back.

Jane rolled her eyes at her sister's tirade. "Admit it. You like him a lot and that's saying something."

"You don't have to gloat, Jane."

"There's nothing wrong with finding a man in your life. Will is ..."

"He's not perfect. He gets moody and tries to hide his feelings. He takes on too much and is too damn hard on himself. The man presumes to know everything that I want ... he's ..."

"Everything that you look for in a man. Someone to challenge you, but love you ... who as you say isn't perfect and knows it."

"Did you know that he told me about Bella?"

Jane nodded as if to gauge her sister's reaction. "He called me, even though, he wasn't obligated to do so."

"Will told me that he and Bella called it quits a while ago, and they hadn't talked since. I know he is sincere, but I don't know how I feel about second place."

Jane grabbed hold of her sister's hands and asked honestly, "He proposed to her, yes and I'm sure on a certain level, they share a unique bond. But Liz, ask yourself, how do you feel about knowing the truth? Knowing that he was willing to risk the relationship, so there are no secrets between you? Do you honestly feel like being in second place?"

"No."

"Then, talk to him."

The sisters hugged and Liz promised, "I will. He has been a really patient man."

"He doesn't want to lose you, Liz."

"I know. I just needed to rationalize it out with you."

Jane nodded as she turned back to the mirror. Liz came up from behind and placed a tiara on top of her sister's head. It was the one indulgence that the elder twin would allow for herself.

"Oh Liz." The elder sister tried to project all her insecurities, and joy into two words, but it was with little doubt that Liz got the message loud and clear.

"I know. We'll still be sisters at the end of all of this. If Carson dares to break your heart, I'll break his and more."

"It's always good to know that I have a protector in the wings."

"And, you will always be my defender, sis."

There was anything else to be said about the moment, when Mrs. Bennet came upon down a few minutes later. "What's this? Tears ... no no no... what's wrong? Is it the dress? Oh my goodness. I knew something was going to happen ... Jane!"

The two sisters shared a look and smiled. Then, proceeded with the hard task of calming their mother.

-o-o-

After the whole affair with the Staff Appreciation dinner, Ann had been having trouble sleeping. Often, she would find herself in bed with her mind darting to and fro. The feeling was unsettling and it was one of the rare times, she actually looked forward to working the midnight shift.

She didn't see Fitz or Georgia at all, but she did get a chance to say goodbye to Georgia before she went back to New York with her brother. Frederick - she saw even less because he was the on call doctor in the afternoons. Then again, she wouldn't know what to say to him either.

This year, she wasn't going to visit her family for the Christmas holidays, instead, she was planning to go during Chinese New Years which was in February this year. However, she did end up calling them up over the phone.

First, Ann put a call through to her father. Their conversation wasn't really personal, but Ann had long saw passed the impassivity. She respected the man who was a shrewd businessman and an entrepreneur. In his own way, her father loved her mother very much. Every time Kai-Wing spoke to his youngest daughter, it was liked talking to a younger version of his wife. He had never truly gotten over her death.

As for Faye-Ping, the intimacy between sisters would never be as strong as the Bennets. Still, Ann had fond memories of her sister sticking up for her, never allowing anybody to talk down to a Lee. Faye was too much liked her father to see the meaning in saving, instead, she was the value in maintaining a public persona. It was one point that the sisters would never agree on.

Of course, Ann spoke at length with Auntie. Their conversations as always drifted to the usual topics. "Work is stressful, but everything is going very well. Don't worry so much, Auntie."

"What about Mrs. Li's son, Vincent? You see him at all, An-Mei?"

"No. He is not worth it, Auntie. He will only hurt me in the end." Ann never told Auntie how he rejected and cheated on her attentions.

"An-Mei. There must be others."

"Well of course, there are! Auntie, I see doctors and nurses day in and day out. Just the other day, I was working with Frederick Wentworth."

There was silence on the other line before Ann realized what she just said. Had she been honest with Auntie? With herself? She tried to think back if she ever mentioned Frederick to Auntie before this.

"The American boy from Upper Cross?"

Ann nodded, only to realize the motions didn't transcribe over telephone lines. "Yes. He is a doctor now. We both work in the same hospital."

More silence followed and Ann knew from experience that silence more often than not brew unintended thoughts. She quickly added, "It was a long time ago, Auntie. I was really young then. We both were."

Auntie was sincere when she said, "An-Mei. I raised you to be a good Chinese daughter. I trust you to honour your beliefs and what is true in your heart."

"I know, Auntie." There was resignation, mixed in with affection. It was a moot point and a redundant one.

"I am getting old, An-Mei. My heart will fail me one day and my only wish is to see you happy."

-o-o-

Frederick, Fitz and Will drove up to see Georgia in New York. Frederick had been acutely aware of the unspoken tension between his two friends, but said nothing. He kissed Georgia chastely, when she invited them into her apartment.

"Hey Georgia. Nice place."

"Good to see you, Ricker. What's up with those two?" She indicated her cousin and brother.

"No idea. My guess is probably something to do with a woman, but what do I know? It's not like I have a line up of girls waiting to give me their phone numbers."

Georgia could not help but tease, "Just need one, right? Ricker, I thought you are already knew her number."

Frederick refused to rise to the implications and so, he quickly sidestepped and said, "At least I have yours, Georgia. That's enough for me."

The younger girl was left speechless as she turned the sentence in her head.

"What was that?" Georgia startled by the sound of her brother's voice.

"I don't know what you mean, Will. Where is everybody else?" she lied.

"You mean Fitz? He left to go pick up something. Didn't really specify and Georgia, you were never really good at lying. The whole avoiding-the-eye-thing gives you away."

"Will, it's nothing." She said, as she made her way into the kitchen, bypassing the living room where she heard the sounds of television. Obviously, Frederick was catching up on the latest headlines.

"It's something if you like him," Will persisted as he followed his sister.

"How long have I known, Ricker?"

She shook her head when he began to answer. "It was a rhetorical question and it doesn't matter because he likes Mei."

"Liz's roommate? He certainly has a funny way of showing it then, by flirting with you all the time."

His sister gave him a withering look. "Don't give me that, Georgia. I'm your brother and I'm not blind when a guy pays attention to you."

"I have news for you, Will. You are blind when it comes to relationships."

"So, you are denying the fact that you like Frederick Wentworth."

Shaking her head, Georgia was exasperate as she tried to explain, "There is a difference between like and _like_. Do you like Liz?"

"I should hope that is rhetorical," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you like Jane?"

"Of course."

"But, there is a difference between liking Liz and liking Jane. It's the same thing with me and Ricker."

"So, there is a special someone that you _like_?"

Georgia blushed and shyly replied, "No, but I'm optimistic and a romantic. There are plenty of cute guys out there."

Will groaned and rolled his eyes, but his sister was on a roll. "What about you? What's up with you and Fitz? And you and Liz? I would expect that you are extolling her virtues by now."

"Don't go there, Georgia."

"Will."

"It's Bella."

"As in Bella Van de Bourgh. What is she doing coming back?" Her distrust was evident in her voice.

"She's getting a divorce."

"And, that concerns you, how?" Her voice crescendo, it was clear that Georgia was irritated.

"She only had the best intentions in mind when she wanted me to know." Will tried to explain. Looking at his sister squarely in the eye, he said, "I told Liz."

"About everything?"

"Everything. My thoughts, my feelings, my intentions ..."

"And?"

"And nothing. She sat gaping at me for a moment before telling me that she needed time to think. What was I suppose to say? 'No Liz, you can't. I love you too much to let you go.'"

"Actually, that wouldn't have been a bad idea, except for the no-part. You should have said everything else though. I think you could have made it a whole lot easier for yourself."

"I told Jane too."

"Ah. Ok, so you are not that dense, dear brother."

"Just so you know I don't appreciate this sarcasm from you."

Taking his hands in hers, she decided to let him off easy, "Like I said Will, when it comes to relationships, you are really blind, but you have a good heart. Looking back, I think you truly love Bella. She was intelligent, stylish and comfortable and that's why you propose to her, but she's not the one for you. You don't need some cardboard cutout but someone who is just as passionate as you are. It also helps that someone has a pair of really fine eyes."

"Then, why is it so hard to ..."

"To talk to her? To let her go? It doesn't surprise me that Liz needs time to think. She is a realist and very practical. She has to be especially in the profession that she is in, but she is also a woman. She needs time to rationalize the implications of what you told her, but I'm sure she is smart enough to connect the dots in the end. And, if she doesn't, then, she's not as great as you make her out to be."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Fitz returning from whatever errand that he had to take care of. Georgia caught her brother's glance and said, "Go, talk to Ricker. I know that will make you feel better and while you are at it, send Fitz in here."

-o-o-

Actually, Will needed few interference on that front. The moment that he stepped into the living room, Fitz excused himself by saying, "Guess I better help Georgia in the kitchen. Can't have her burning down the place."

Frederick was watching ESPN, catching up on the sports highlights. "What's on your mind, Will?"

Sheepish at being caught being nervous, Will figured a short and direct approach was needed. "I need to know how you feel about my sister, Frederick."

"I like her."

"There is difference between like and _like_," Will countered, copying his sister's previous words.

There is silence and Frederick's eyes were glued to the television screen in front of him. Will knew that he had set the wheels in motion.

"I respect your sister and I love her even, but ..."

"You don't _love_ her."

"I ..."

"You need to think about what your intentions are, Ricker. I know you love my sister, but I love her too much to see her hurt because you can't make up your mind."

-o-o-

In the kitchen, Georgia had set her cousin to cutting up vegetables for dinner. Occasionally, the younger girl would try to catch a glimpse of the man next to her. To his credit, Fitz studiously avoided eye contact and went on with some anecdote that he was recounting for her. It was only when he stopped speaking that she realized that she missed the entire story and stared with a baffled expression on her face. "Fitz."

"Georgia. Just spit it out. I know you want to."

"Are you mad at Will?"

"Will? No, I'm not. Did he say that he was mad at me?"

"No. He's worried. He thought ... oh ... I see ... You men, are so blind."

With a self-satisfied smile, she went about preparing the rest of the meal. "Georgia."

"Fitz."

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class your answer?"

"Let me guess. You met her and she turned out to be someone unexpected."

His silence confirmed her suspicions. "You should just talk to him. Will has a very healthy respect for you and he trusts you completely."

"I think we take the whole concept of awkward to a new level."

"He's your cousin. He's not going to bite. Men, behind their macho facade is all sensitivity and most of them are clueless."

"Who made you the expert of men all of a sudden?"

"Since I grew up with a bunch of testosterone-driven men from the time that I was old enough to care. Trust me Fitz, talk to Will."

"Georgia."

"I know my brother and I know you as well. Quit dancing around the subject."

"Speaking of dancing around, you should talk some sense into Ricker. How long has he been tangoing around our good friend, Mei?"

"Oh, him? I think Will has that one cover."

End of Chapter 17

* * *

Note: It turn out to be longer than just an interlude. It's probably one of my longer chapters. 


	18. 18 Changes Through His Eyes

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Yes, yes - I do apologize for the long overdue of this chapter. I'm finally going back to Ann & Frederick in this chapter. You guys were left hanging from before. I think you guys will like this chapter. One of my favourites to write and plenty of fluff.

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Changes Through His Eyes 

It was funny how you never actually met someone, even though, you had heard so much about them through mutual acquaintances. This was the case between Liz and Frederick. Certainly, Liz was able to put a face to the name, but they had never been formally introduced before. So, it was a surprise when she came face-to-face with him in the elevator of Memorial Hospital.

"Frederick Wentworth!"

It was no denying that he recognized her from before. "I remember you. You were looking for Mei. Ah, you must be Will's girl friend, Liz Bennet."

Her eyes lit up to confirm his guess. "Very good detective work there, doc."

"On your way out?" he asked conversationally.

She nodded, "I was just dropping off Ann's wallet. She left it on the kitchen counter this morning, and yourself?"

"That's funny. I just dropped in because I left _my_ wallet and gym bag here last night. I thought I swing by quickly and pick it up," he explained.

"The wallet I can understand, but a gym bag?"

"Hey, my precious Air Jordans are in here. I can't just leave them for somebody to find," he shot back.

Liz laughed, not sure whether to take him seriously or not. Taking a mental assessment of the man next to her, she immediately found his source of attraction. Frederick Wentworth had a striking presence, with his refined manners and politeness. She smiled when he opened the door for her and nodded for her to go ahead of him. Even though, he was only dressed in casual khakis and a polo shirt, he permeated the most inviting countenance with his hazel green eyes.

"So, do you have any plans right now?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing definite. I have some stuff to do around my place, tune up my car, pick up a few groceries. What about you?"

"I don't have to be in the office today, just working on some case studies from home. Want to come with me to Rosings for a cup of coffee or something?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Not at all, besides, I am offering."

"Well, lead the way, Liz."

-o-o-

As far as conversation went, it wasn't very awkward. Liz was a natural speaker and Frederick was a laidback sort of guy. It also helped that they had mutual acquaintances, so there were plenty to talk about. It was Liz who brought up the topic of her roommate. Frederick knew that the turn of the conversation was inevitable and after his conversation with Will at Georgia's apartment, he wondered just how much Liz knew about his past with An-Mei Lee.

"So, I hear that you went to Upper Cross with Will and Richard."

"Yeah and Georgia went there too. It's actually surprising how all of us wound up being friends."

"Now or then?"

"Both, I guess. I have known Fitz since forever. Then, when the Darcys came to live them, we were pretty much inseparable."

"And then, there was Ann."

"Yes, and then, there was Ann," he concurred but he left it at that.

"So, what's the scoop on my roommate there?" Liz asked.

The younger Bennet wished she could have captured the proverbial deer-in-the-headlights look on Frederick's face at her question. He was caught off guard but from his embarrassed blush, she knew that it was in a good way.

"There is a lot that people don't know about her," he commented, but with his words came an infinitesimal smile.

"I know and I don't think that she acted like a proper private-school educated young girl all the time," Liz retorted. "I live with her, so I should know. C'mon, tell me your best memory of her."

Liz studied the man sitting across from her as he rubbed his fingers across his chin. Again with the barely perceptible smile and blush as he gathered his thoughts. "It must be very bad if it is taking this long for you to think," she teased.

Caught dazing off for a moment, Frederick shook his head and focussed on Liz. "Sorry. It's not very bad in the sense that you are thinking of, but it's very unlike the An-Mei Lee that we know."

Liz leaned her head forward and rested on her upturned hand. Frederick took it as a sign for him to begin. "One time, I convinced Mei to do cartwheels with me."

One raised eyebrow was the response from the lawyer. Frederick clarified, "In the rain and she was wearing a skirt at the time."

"How did you manage to convince her at the time?"

"We were walking under one umbrella and heading towards my truck. Mei was really stressed out about not doing so well on some random paper. Then all of a sudden, I just got this crazy idea to let loose without any misgivings or any regrets. She gave me a pout, when I dared her. But then, she surprised me when she stepped out of the umbrella and just did a perfect cartwheel in the rain. Of course, she called my dare, so I was right beside her when we acted like a bunch of five year olds."

"I wished I could have seen it," Liz commented.

"Yeah," Frederick replied wistfully, "we were both soaked through to the skin, but we were laughing the whole time. It was the first time that she -"

Suddenly, Frederick stopped and looked up to see Liz for the first time. He quickly finished by saying, "She... I mean it was the first time that Mei did something like that."

Liz suspected that it wasn't what he wanted to say, but she didn't press. She had already learned much more in this conversation than she could have hope for in their first meeting. Frederick Wentworth was still very much attached to her roommate. "I would imagine it would be. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Well, you are a captivating audience, Liz. Will is very lucky to have you."

"Frederick, it was nice to have met you and I am sure we will be seeing more of each other."

After Liz's departure, Frederick was left reminiscing at Rosings. The image of Mei doing cartwheels and avoiding puddles in the rain, was at the forefront of his thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

The downpour had soaked through their clothing. It was wet and uncomfortable. It didn't help that Mei was wearing a skirt at the time. He had abandoned their umbrella on the sidewalk and he was worried that the they were going to catch a cold. Then, she threw her head back and laughed, not realizing what a relief it was and said with the greatest pleasure, "Oh Derick."

Reaching forward to grab hold of his hands, she said in earnest, "I love you."

It was the first time that she had said the actual words and the warmth that rose from the pit of his stomach and out of his throat startled him. He pulled her closer, until her head rested against his shoulder. "Mei, I love you too."

_**End Flashback**_

-o-o-

Ann was looking forward to the next two days that she had off. Stepping out of the elevator, she walked briskly to the parking garage. Pulling out her cell phone, she started dialling a number. So consumed with her task, that she didn't watch where she was going until she bumped into a solid object.

"Oh!"

Looking up, she realized that it was Frederick Wentworth. "Sorry," they both said simultaneously.

Frederick had reached out to steady her when she bumped into him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry to get out of here."

"No worries, I have to go back too because I forgot to get my parking slip. I want to get out of here too."

She smiled before holding up her phone, "This is my excuse."

Frederick asked, "Who are you calling?"

"A cab. My car broke down and I didn't have a chance to bring it to the shop. Normally, Liz would swing by to give me a ride but I know she's busy today at the office."

He smiled at the mention of Liz's name. "Did you know that I met her finally?"

"Yes, I heard that she mentioned something similar the other day. It's actually funny because she's been going out with Will for quite some time, but you guys never met. I'm glad that you two get along," She smiled but the expression didn't reach her eyes.

Seeing this, Frederick offered, "Well, I could give you a ride. I have nowhere else that I have to be at this moment." The words were out before he realized what those implications may be.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Ann, you are obviously tired and want to go home and sleep. I have a car and I am offering."

She nodded as she disconnected her call. Ann remembered Frederick's truck back at Uppercross and now, she raised an eyebrow at his sleek and luxurious Lexus SE.

"So, how many speeding tickets to you get with this baby?" she teased.

Flashing her a wry smile, he said in a mockingly serious tone, "I try to limit it to three per year."

She laughed and he found himself mesmerize by the sight of her with her head thrown back, exposing her swan-like neck. It was the sounds of pure enjoyment. "Oh Derick, I'm glad some things don't change."

She squeezed the side of his arm with hers, but her face never indicated whether or not she was affected by the innocent contact. She allowed him to open the door before slipping in. Then, she promptly fell asleep after giving Frederick directions to Longbourn. With her head against the window and body snuggled softly into the cushions of her seat, Ann didn't realize that she became the object of his observations

With half of his attention devoted to driving and meandering through traffic, Frederick Wentworth studied the woman next to him. For a moment, his thoughts drifted once again to the girl that he knew eight years ago. Her dozing form was turned slightly away from him, but from this angle, he could detect the ghost of contentment that graced her lips. She had matured into a woman, who was more confident, and less shy about her abilities. She laughed more freely, her touches casual, her eyes danced.

She wasn't the Mei who rose to the challenge and did cartwheels in the rain with him. The Ann of today was still modest about herself, but there was a sort of elegance that Frederick had come to associate with her. Working with her was a joy, for himself as a physician, but for the patients that she cared for. Recently, he stumbled onto a very Ann-like situation.

_**Flashback**_

Ann was taking care of 42-year-old James Benwick, who came into with a fractured left hip after a motor vehicle accident. The other driver had been drunk at the time.

James or Jimmy as he went by, was widowed, having lost his wife a couple years prior to breast cancer. The Benwicks never had children and it was clear upon first introduction that Jimmy was still grieving. Ann with her compassionate soul caught this right away.

Frederick hadn't mean to listen to their conversation from the doorway, but he was too late to extricate himself from the situation when he caught Ann's words, "It won't be the nature of any person who truly loved." (1)

"No, I guess you are right, but that doesn't mean the hurt is any less."

Their voices quieted and there was some shuffling in the room. Frederick debated whether or not to make his presence known when he caught Jimmy's next words.

"Do you think it is only guys who cheat? We are not the only ones who betray our own feelings and forget the people that we love."

"No, that's very true," Ann concurred, "but you can't deny the fact that women are emotional beings. It is our nature to be more sensitive, which by extension means that we hurt more, laugh more, cry more. We remember the longest and treasure the most."

Jimmy agreed with this point, but he felt that he had to defend the members of his sex, "I know you are speaking from a woman's point of view. But, I don't know if you can understand the grief of losing your best friend, your soulmate, the one person that you swore before holy matrimony to love and honour. I also can't tell you the joys of spending three years chasing the same woman for one date and then another two before she agrees to marry you. You know, us men have hearts too."

Ann was passionate when she said, "Oh, we can only speak for our own gender and both sides have their own merits. I guess it all comes down to the fact that time doesn't factor in, because your heart never forgets the one person that you have truly loved."

_**End Flashback**_

Frederick was jolted from his reverie by the honk of a car behind him. He realized that he had stayed a second too long at the green light. He looked over to find Ann peering at him with her downcast eyes. She reminded of a cat who just woke up from a nap.

"Good sleep?" he asked.

"I always seem to find those in your car," she replied.

Frederick nodded, remembering the times that she did the exact same thing back in Uppercross, when he drove her home on a daily basis. Before he could say anything else, she spoke up, "I think you just miss the turn."

He braked and quickly made a U-turn. The mood was broken up and the rest of the ride was silent, consumed by their own thoughts.

End of Chapter 18

* * *

(1) That was one of the lines from JA's Persuasion. 


	19. 19 One Step, Two Step

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: To make up for the long wait for the last chapter, I got the inspiration to write this chapter. More background scenes, but I think it will make you sigh and gush. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 19: One Step, Two Step 

She had every intention to enjoy her day off when she was rudely interrupted by a knock at her Longbourn apartment. Daring a peek at her alarm clock, she groaned at the red digital numbers indicating that it was just a little before nine in the morning. One of the few things that people didn't know about Ann was the fact that she liked to treat herself at least once a week to sleep in. During those times, even Liz knew to turn down the volume to the phones and just keep a pot of coffee warm until the Chinese woman was ready to emerge from her slumber.

The knocking persisted, and Ann took it as an omen of things to come. Grabbing her robe on her way to the door, she ran lazy fingers through her hair. She didn't attempt to hide her yawn as she looked through the peephole in the door. Seeing who it was outside, she did a sudden double take at the realization that both Will Darcy and Frederick Wentworth were at her doorstep.

Their shock mirrored hers when she opened the door. Her tousled bed hair and fuzzy blue robe were clear indications that Ann was in her less-than-composed self and at least both men had the grace to look embarrassed. Frederick found himself fascinated at Ann's bare feet. She seemed to be so much smaller at the moment.

Reeling from her latest revelation, she ushered them quickly into the apartment. She yawned again and Will spoke first and apologized. "Sorry Ann, Liz warned that I had to suffer your wrath for dragging you from bed."

With her back to him, Ann nodded absentmindedly, "If you wipe the image of me answering the door in my bath robe and bad hair, we'll call it even."

Then realizing the implications of his statement, she turned back and quirked an eyebrow, "I take it you and Liz worked out whatever it was that needed to work out?"

Will said, "Well, I'll let you decide, because she did sent me here knowing for a fact that you wanted to sleep in."

"Hey," she placed a well-placed punch to his arm, "I'm going to shower, so make sure you make yourselves at home." Ann included Frederick in her invite.

Will interrupted again, "Actually, I'm jut here to grab a few things for Liz and then, I'll be on my way."

Ann gave him a look before indicating the way to the bedroom, "Well, you know where everything is just ..."

"Avoid the second floor board to the right of the door. Right. Got it."

Ann only muttered, "Well, I guess things are much better than I thought."

-o-o-

When she came out from the bathroom, she was hit by the sounds and aroma of someone cooking. Will was nowhere to be seen, so she quickly deduced that it must be Frederick in the kitchen.

The man in question was searching the cupboards for tabasco sauce. He had set the table for breakfast and poured a cup of coffee for Ann when she was ready. Toast were in the toaster and he had started on making an omelette in the skillet. So intent on his tasks, he didn't hear Ann's entrance until she was peering over the pan.

"So, what are you making?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and nearly dropped the bottle that he had in his hand.

She smiled apologetically, and took a sip of coffee. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, you know," she said.

"I know, but I also feel bad for waking you up so early," he replied.

She didn't ask what he was doing at her apartment on a weekday, but it didn't take a genius to know that the question was on her mind. Frederick just took the initiative to answer it for her, "I thought maybe I can take a look at your car. I know you didn't have a chance to take it the shop yet."

His attention was directed to his cooking, but he was waiting for her reply. "Ok, I would really appreciate it."

He released a breath that he didn't know he was holding at her consent and then he nodded. Ann left him to finish cooking as she turned on the small television set that they had in the kitchen. She flipped the channels until she found one that was showing some morning talk show. They had breakfast together. The silence was filled by the conversations coming from the tv. During commercials, he asked, "Why do you have it in here?"

Guessing that he was referring the television, she shifted her gaze to him and explained, "It was Jane's before she moved in with Carson. Then, she gave it to Liz, so it stayed ever since. It is one of the ways that I could catch on some of the headlines when I'm in the kitchen, kind of like a background noise."

She added softly, "This is good by the way," indicating her near-empty plate with her fork. He welcomed her thanks, as his attention returned to the television again.

Ann was struck by the domestic feeling of having Frederick in her kitchen. Her surprise was tenfold at his offering to help with her car and cook her breakfast. She stole at a look at the man sitting across from her. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt and jeans. He appeared so comfortable. He felt her gaze on her and asked silently with his hazel eyes. She lowered her eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Frederick felt himself blushed by her attentions. The lack of actual conversation bothered him a little, liked he was letting an opportunity passed him by. Yet, he found himself keeping silent, because Ann seemed so relaxed by his presence at her apartment. The silent companionship stretched over empty plates and the voices of talk show hosts.

-o-o-

Will left the Longbourn apartment with the image of Frederick Wentworth making preparations for breakfast. The only explanation that Frederick offered was a shrug and these words, "We did wake her up on her day off."

Of course, Will was a wise man when he didn't question Frederick's real reason for coming to Longbourn. Besides, Will had to get back to Liz with the stuff that he had just retrieved. At the thought, he smiled. Yes, Ann was correct in her deduction that things were indeed back to status quo with Liz.

She came to him after his stay with Georgia in New York. They talked about the implications of Bella's visit and the impact that it had on their relationship.

"Liz, Bella and I broke it off a long time ago. We have different ideals from the beginning. It wasn't a healthy relationship on either of our parts."

"And now?"

"You came into my life with a bang and a jolt to reality."

"And that means what? Love a first sight?" Her tone was easy but her question implied something else entirely.

"Love is a funny thing. After Bella, I push the thought to the back of my mind. I bury myself with work because it is something tangible and real. The more I work at it, the faster and more efficient I become. You change everything. You challenge me and push me. I didn't realize I have fallen in love with you, when I am already in the middle of loving you."

"Will the romantic, I would never imagine it."

"You bring out the sensitive guy in me, Liz."

"Do you think Bella would be as fortunate as you?"

"I like to think there is one person out there for everyone and Bella Van de Bourgh is an intelligent woman and stubbornness is a trait that doesn't falls far from the family tree."

End of Chapter 19


	20. 20 Under the Crashing Waters

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: You know I debated whether or not to post this chapter. I had another in mind but the plot line just became to "un-real" ... it just didn't click. So, I figure this one will have to do. Borrow a bit of lyrics from the song, "We Belong Together," by Gavin DeGraw. Of course, I own none of it, although I would highly recommend all of you to watch the music video.

* * *

CHAPTER 20 Under the Crashing Waters 

Liz's eyes swept across the many guests who had assembled for Carson and Jane's wedding. The first scene that she landed on was between Frederick and Georgia. He was escorting the younger girl to a seat in front of the keyboard. Will's younger sister was going to be providing the music accompaniment for the wedding. Liz observed the way they joked together as Georgia practiced a few chords. Yet, midway through the conversation, there were subtle changes when Frederick's eyes strayed to a point behind Georgia's back. Following his gaze, Liz saw that Ann had made her arrival.

Liz had always known that behind the hospital scrubs, Ann knew how to show off her feminine appeal. It seemed that Frederick appreciated it as well. The pale lavender dress was simple in design, v-necked and spaghetti strapped, but it offset a pair of chandelier crystal earrings and matching necklace. Her jewelry winked and glistened with every step that she took. Liz could not help but smile when she saw that Richard was sneaking from behind the unsuspecting girl who shrieked when she felt herself unexpectedly swept off the sand.

-o-o-

Ann thought that Jane's wedding was something fit for the fairy tales. Surrounded by closest friends and families, the scene was accompanied by the glorious sounds of the ocean. She met Mrs. Bennet for the first time after hearing so much about her from Liz. The mother of the bride was going to shed enough tears to fill up an Olympic-sized pool.

The Chinese woman meandered through the various guests, hoping to spot Liz, who of course was the maid-of-honour. Will was best man. As Ann took in the glowing faces, she tried to envision herself in Jane's place. It didn't take much because it wasn't that long ago, when she found herself in a similar predicament. Yet no matter how good intended he was, she couldn't tie herself to Dr. Michael Chow. It had been a blow to Auntie who truly approved the match.

There was nothing wrong with Mike. He was first and foremost Chinese, from a middle class family. He was devoted and affectionate. He had an easy smile and made friends amiably. He didn't demand much from her. Ann could have been very comfortable, despite having to move to Texas. Still, something just didn't click. Ann couldn't picture herself spending the rest of her in a relationship that lack tangible chemistry. She loved Mike, as much as she could love an older brother. He protected her and sheltered her. She could always count on him, but not as a lover.

Mike had been hurt and for what it was worth, she was truly sorry that she could not give him the love that he deserved. He really was a good man. Last she heard, he was perfectly settled in Houston. For that, Ann was grateful.

The Chinese woman smoothed her iliac coloured sundress, before she was literally swept off her feet. "Hey beautiful!"

"Fitz, you almost have me a heart attack."

Setting her safely back on her two feet, he said tongue-in-cheek, "What can I say? You sweep me off my feet, Mei."

She laughed as she linked her arm through his and listened to his running commentary on all the guests. Ann knew that she could count on Richard Fitzwilliam to find entertainment in any occasion. Hand in hand, they were met with Frederick and Georgia. Ann wasn't sure who came with who.

"Mei! We were just talking about you," cried Georgia.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Liz told me that you helped Jane with some of the decor for the reception."

"It was just something fun to do, Georgia. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Hey Ricker, where are your gentlemanly manners? Aren't you going to at least comment on how beautiful Mei is?" Fitz not-so-subtly nudged Frederick in the ribs.

"Oh Fitz, stop being a pest," chastised the Chinese woman, though she meant the words affectionately.

Frederick was about to say something, when they were joined by Liz and Will. More greetings were exchanged, until they were signaled to start the ceremony.

-o-o-

The reception became some sort of a beach party. The bride and groom shed their formal wear and into something less restrictive and then disappeared for a private walk. Nobody dared disturb the new Mr and Mrs Carson Brighton.

Liz linked arms with her Chinese roommate. "How are you holding up, Liz?"

"I'm fine!" She answered this a little bit too quickly to Ann's liking.

"It's ok to feel a little bit sad and happy at the same time, Liz. You just watch your twin sister get married." The Chinese girl wrapped her arms around her roommate and gave Liz an affectionate squeeze. "C'mon, lets celebrate."

-o-o-

Liz, Georgia and Ann decided to suntan until they were doused by cold buckets of water. Liz and Georgia vowed revenge on Will and Frederick as they raced the guys to the water. Ann only looked on, as she escaped with only minimal damage. "You are not going to swim?" asked Fitz who lingered behind.

"No, I rarely go swimming anymore," she said.

Excusing herself under the pretense of drying herself off, she grabbed her cell phone and a beach towel and started in the opposite direction along the beach. In the distance, she could distinctly hear Liz's laughter, as Will relentlessly splashed her. However, Ann didn't notice that Frederick and Georgia had left the couple in the water to rejoin Fitz, just as she was walking away.

"Mei isn't swimming?" Georgia questioned her cousin.

Fitz shook his head and said, "She rarely swims anymore, at least that's what she just said."

Frederick was shock. He couldn't help but blurted out, "But, she was one of best swimmers back in Upper Cross."

However, before either of the cousins could comment, they saw that Frederick had also started off in the same direction as Ann. Fitz took a look at his cousin and asked, "Are you going to be ok, Georgia?"

The blonde nodded and said, "We aren't the ones who are blind in this relationship, Fitz."

_We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for_

Feeling the wet sand in between her toes, she let out a childish giggle as seeing her own footprints trailing behind her. Climbing towards the rocks, she found a spot so she could gaze out towards the sunset. Sighing, she pulled her knees closer to her and relished the tranquility of the moment.

It was true that she rarely swam anymore these days. Her days of doing relays and breastrokes were back at Uppercross. She missed the feeling of water carressing her skin and invigorating her soul. The water was her comforter, her defender, her challenger, but it also carry too many bittersweet memories for her.

"Does this remind you of a sunset off the coast of Cyprus, Mei?"

She turned and saw Frederick standing them in front of her. He continued when she didn't answer him. "Does it, Mei?"

She had trouble forming words because she was suddenly struck by the fact that she was meeting him like this. The first time that he talked her back in Uppercross, she was wrapped in a towel and sitting by herself after swim practice. This time, they were on the beach, with the waves crashing against the shores. She was sitting in front of him dressed in her bikini and beach towel.

"I wouldn't know, Derick. I haven't seen it."

"Ann ... Mei ..."

"Derick."

_What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear._

Yet, it was too cruel when her cell phone shrilled, interrupting the moment. Ann wondered why she had brought the contraption with her. She spoke softly in Chinese. Though Frederick could not understand what she was saying, but he made out her tone and facial expressions that the news wasn't good. When she finally disconnected the line, she stared blankly back at him.

Frederick got down next to her and said urgently, "Mei? What's wrong?"

Feeling his presence in her close proximity and hearing his voice, she burst into tears and buried her face into his neck. "Oh Derick!" It was there in his embrace that she sobbed out the news that her beloved Auntie Su Hin had suffered a massive stroke and was currently hospitalized.

For Frederick Wentworth, the use of his nickname - the one that An-Mei Lee had exclusive rights to, had always been a soft spot. There needed to be no words, as he tightened his hold on the girl in his arms.

If somebody happened to come by and look up, they would have feel strangely out of place. Yet the scene was seemingly appropriate, two people - one with hair like the richest velvet, the other of soft earth, both lying against the silhouette of the ocean. It was the most picturesque depiction of two broken people who deserved a second chance in loving.

_Someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift..._

End of Chapter 20


	21. 21 Presence

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Lyrics from "Tell Him," sang by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand. It doesn't belong to me.

I am sorry that this is so late in coming and I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, but it's the best that I came up with at the moment. I don't want you guys to think that I have abandoned the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 21: Presence 

If anybody had asked her what had transpired within the last 48 to 72 hours, Ann would not be able to give a coherent answer. She felt the world around dissolve in an impenetrable blur. If it wasn't for Frederick's tight hold of her, she probably would have collapsed. Ann was vaguely aware of Frederick's familiar presence on her trip from New Jersey back to Chicago. However, none of the motions clearly registered within her senses, her body going on automatic.

-o-o-

Frederick did not try to hide his worried expression as he swept his eyes down Ann's petite frame. She was sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs provided by the hospital. Her hands entwined with one of Auntie's. Her head rested on top of the bed covers. She refused to budge since their arrival three days earlier.

He allowed his thoughts to drift back to that fateful day on the beach. It was one of the rare times that he saw Ann losing complete control of herself. He couldn't blame her. They made a hasty departure with the blessing of their friends. Frederick drove them back to Longbourn while Ann made frantic phone calls back to Chicago. He took it upon himself to make arrangements at work and then called his brother-in-law Stephen Croft, a military man with a pilot license and a plane at his disposal.

In the midst of phone calls, Ann paced the apartment and twirled the locks of hair around her finger. He remembered that as habit that she employed when she was nervous or worried. He couldn't coaxed her to sit down or eat ... sleep was out of the question. The flight was tiring with her borrowing herself into his left shoulder. He didn't mind the closeness and he wished with all his being that he could take away her sadness.

Su Hin was a poor shape. Her heart had been failing her for the past couple years and the heart attack rendered the once-proud woman to a fragile magnolia in a Chicago hospital. Ann broke down into tears at the sight and Frederick had to tear his eyes away from the image.

So, here they were ... Frederick brought most of their stuff to Ann's former home on Kellynch Avenue. He met Ann's father and sister, though the meeting was uncomfortable at best. Frederick had no relations to their daughter. For all Kai-Wing and Faye-Ping knew, he was just a doctor who worked with An-Mei Lee. Still, he lingered around, bringing food and flowers and was very willing to put up with the awkwardness if it meant that he could be there for Ann.

-o-o-

Ann felt a familiar caress on her right cheek. Blinking her weary eyes, she found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Auntie. "Mei Mei. You push yourself too much."

"Oh Auntie. I was so scared."

"Precious little Mei Mei."

"Not so little now, Auntie."

"Still precious to me ... and to him too."

Ann was taken aback at the surprised admission. Glancing around the room, she found that Frederick had taken resident in the other chair in the room. His long legs was placed in a peculiar fashion as if he could not find a comfortable position to stretch them out. She thought about the last few days he had been a constant by her side, ever so strong and unwavering. He had taken turns with visiting the hospital and allowing time and space for her and her family. She couldn't imagine the means that he went through to be with her.

"Auntie."

"Actions speak louder than words, Mei Mei."

"I know, Auntie."

"I am getting too old for my age to see clearly, Mei Mei. All I ever wanted was happiness for you, but this man, he knows your heart."

_Love is light that surely glow  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows_

"_Love will be the gift you give yourself ..._"

End of Chapter 21


	22. 22 Promises

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: PLEASE READ THIS!!! For those of you who have read this chapter before, there are all new scenes, so give this a chance. For those who are discovering this for the first time, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 22: Promises 

He stopped just outside Kellynch. For awhile, he just sat in his car, with both hands on the steering wheel. It was a bittersweet moment to relish in because once-upon-a-time, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't step inside that house again. How the times had changed, because he also vowed not to let his heart love as deeply as he did with An-Mei Lee. But sitting just outside the driveway, he realized how foolish those promises seemed to be.

Of course, at the time he had been resentful, when Ann broke off their relationship. She didn't love him enough to give them a chance, instead, she was so willing to listen to somebody else's persuasion. So, he forced himself to forget her, and pushed his anger aside. Some days, it was easy to do, with his college studies and athletic endeavours. He dated some and befriended others, but there were times when his heart ached with a familiar pain. Sometimes, he caught a flash of jet black hair or heard a splash of water against the pool side. He never really got over the loss of a high school sweetheart, the one girl who set the precedence for all others who came after her.

He fell in love with her all over again and acknowledged the idea, when he saw her on the beach, after Jane and Carson's wedding. Silhouetted against the crash of the waters, she was one with a force that was so strong and so gentle. Like the water, she was filled with infinite wonders and hidden charms. He wanted to reach out and embrace it all in.

He took in a deep breath before exiting the car. Su Hin was stable enough to be transferred early today, it was good to see Ann's relief at the news. She turned to him and opened her arms for him to embrace him. He didn't want to let go. She told him to meet her at Kellynch tonight for a decent dinner. "No more hospital chairs and besides, I owe you for that breakfast you made for me," she promised.

He walked up to the front door and found that she had left him a note and direct him to the back yard. There, he found her by the patio grill and he couldn't believe that he didn't notice the distinct smell of charcoal and smoke.

This unpretentious display of domesticity was so typical of Anne. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the image of the petite Chinese woman standing with a spatula by the grill. "Frederick Wentworth, it's impolite to laugh at the person who's making you dinner," she teased. Turning around, he saw that she completed the ensemble with an apron that said, 'Kiss the cook.'

"Oh Mei, this is too much," he said and surprised her when he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Your apron, I want to show my appreciation to the one who's making me dinner."

They settled to a companionable silence. Frederick surveyed Ann's childhood home, and settled on the pool. He recalled something that Fitz said at the beach and couldn't help but asked, "Why did you stop?"

"What do you mean?"

He sought her onyx eyes and saw the confusion mirroring back. He said nothing but to direct her gaze to the pool and repeated his question, "Why did you stop?"

"Time changes your priorities. Swimming took a backseat to everything else."

Again, they descended to silence, until she reached forward and clasped his hand with her own. Startled at the contact, he looked up and noticed that she was now standing in front of him, "Come on, lets walk around for awhile."

There, they talked about her life after Uppercross. "I did my final year in a private school, before going to college. Everything just piled up, papers, midterms, textbooks ... I thought about my life and figured that I would find a career - get married and live a relative comfortable existence."

"But?" he promoted.

"Like I said, priorities change over time. Your perspective on life evolve and adapt. Sometimes, you desire more than just a comfortable existence."

"Ann. Mei, I -"

"Ricker, don't. There are things that I need to discover for myself. I realize that I can be successful and still be independent. I have friends and people that care about me. I can be happy, and still be loved, even though, I can never be completely fulfilled.

"Mei, it's been almost ten years."

"I know. When I saw you with Georgia, it hit me. What was I thinking? You probably move on with somebody else. I should have gotten married when I had a chance."

"Mei, look at me." Grabbing her by the shoulders, he made sure that he had her complete attention. "Don't you realize that I didn't stop?"

"Stop?"

"Every time, I go to a pool, I remember the first time I talked to you at that spectator stand. You were smothered in layers of towels and was so surprised that I knew your name. You see I tried to forget too."

"Ricker, I was too young, and too naive then. We were two different personalities and Auntie saw this and didn't want me to get hurt. What did a seventeen year old knew about true love?"

"What are you saying?"

"Love takes time to nurture and grow. Like you said, it has been 10 years and I have never stopped trying to forget. I think everybody saw this, but I do love you, Frederick Wentworth."

As if everything had come full circle, this time, it was she who came to him. Yes, Ann took the advice of her Auntie to heart, _Action speak louder than words. _The Chinese woman didn't hesitate to pull Frederick's head down for a kiss. Unlike the very innocent peck on the cheek for dinner, this was one for two reuniting souls. As she discovered the contours of his mouth, she reacquainted herself with his quirks, his presence, and his aura. She loved the way that he seemed to find his place with her, despite having been apart. During Auntie's hospitalization, Frederick became her guiding force, the lighthouse at the edge of a cove. She realized that she loved his man, the one person who knew the nuances of her character and still loved her unconditionally.

When they finally broke for air, they were speechless, but these didn't need to be any words. Ann looked up and smiled at the man before her. He answered her look with a question, "So, what happens now?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I want you in my life, Ricker."

"You already have my heart, Mei."

"And, you have mine."

"Then, marry me," he murmured.

End of Chapter 22

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that ;) 


	23. 23 No Persuasion Needed

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: I realized that with ITV putting up a new adaptation of Persuasion, I need to get my butt back into gear and finish this story. For those of you who have been following along, a thousand apologies for the delay. However, I would like to direct everyone to the last chapter. I have completed revised it and added new scenes and changed the sequencing. It has a brand new ending, so be sure to reread it before reading this one.

* * *

Chapter 23: No Persuasion Needed 

Liz pursued the magazine in her hand without registering the contents. Longbourn had exploded with the paraphernalia of wedding frenzy after the engagement of her roommate, An-Mei Lee to Frederick Wentworth. She signed, which drew the attention of the person next to her.

"I didn't realize that I was boring you."

She only sighed again.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

"What? Will, did you say something?"

Taking the magazine from her hand, Will moved closer to her and repeated his queries, "Penny for your thoughts."

"It's not that important. I'm not really thinking about anything right now."

"That's bull, Liz."

"Will."

"It's about the wedding, isn't it?"

"Will, that's not it."

"It is it. Your twin sister is married to my best friend from college and now your roommate is engaged to marry to one of my close friends in high school. That same person just so happens to be my cousin's best friend. Everyone is looking to us as the next certifiable couple to walk down the aisle. Georgia is recycling her wedding ideas, when we decide to set the date."

"Is that so bad?" she asked him.

"What is so bad?"

"Getting married."

"No, I don't think that's the problem," he shook his head.

"So, you don't think we should get married?"

"I think I have misled you with what I said. I want to get married with the right intentions, not because it is assumed that it is the next progression in our relationship."

"It isn't?"

Taking her hand, he said, "It's up to you. We can move in together. We can go scuba diving, rock climbing or even go bungee jumping for that matter. We can do something so innocuous as shopping for upholstery or completely extreme. I don't care, but I know that there is so much we can do together before taking the proverbial walk down the aisle."

"What if I don't want to take that proverbial walk?"

This time, it was him who was confused. "Liz. What are you saying?"

"Maybe that's my problem. I don't want to go through the motions of catering, dress fitting, the banquets and the church. This is about us, Will, not all the other frills and fringes."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Why? What do you want?"

"I thought most girls want to a big fancy wedding, but you should know better than that. Liz, if you want to elope, we can elope. If you don't want to ever marry, then at least, I want us to move in together and for you to wear my ring. That's important to me."

"Well, I do want to get marry, but I am perfectly content just going down to city hall and make it official in front of a judge or something."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When do you want to do this?"

"How about now? We're both here. I'm sure, you're sure. After this, we can think about moving together and shopping for china and a ring."

End of Chapter 23


	24. 24 With Every Intention

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

**Author's Note**: Those of you who have read chap 22 previously, will recognize the following scenes with some noticeable changes. I thought that this was an appropriate ending to tie up the loose ends.

* * *

Chapter 24: With Every Intention 

"I don't think your brother likes me very much."

"What are you taking about?"

"When you introduced us, I'm pretty sure he was out to insult me or something. Not to mention, the fact that he's practically glaring at me right now."

"Don't worry about him. He's like that with the people that he first meet. That's how he met Liz. Now, they are inseparable. Besides, the only person that you have to worry about is Liz. If she likes you, you'll at least half way into getting Will to come around."

Georgia smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend, before leading him towards the keyboard at the far side of the room. The couple did not acknowledge the four pairs of eyes which followed them.

"Will. You-hoo. Will."

Still getting no response, Liz took drastic measures and pinched the underside of his arm. A startle wince and a glare later, she got an appropriate answer, "Liz!"

"Will. Be nice. He's virtually harmless."

"Virtually is the key word here."

Liz rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his. "You have to admit that they do look cute together."

"Liz don't go there."

"Come on. Will, look at it this way, at least, Richard likes him too."

"Fitz is high on caffeine and energy drinks half the time. I don't trust his judgment on this particular matter."

"Well, you should trust me on the matter and I say, you need to brighten up. You're scaring people. C'mon, lets go sit with Jane and Carson over there and then, I have to go."

She tried pulling him along, only for him to pull her back into his embrace. "Wait, Liz."

"Let me go, Will. Remember, matron of honour. I have to make sure Ann doesn't wear a hole in the carpet."

"I want to kiss my wife away from all these prying eyes. Is that so bad?"

"We did plenty of that during the actual ceremony." Although her tone was in earnest, her eyes betrayed her delight in his teasing.

"Oh, I didn't now that I was allotted a certain quota after marrying you, Mrs. Darcy."

"The number fluctuates, Mr. Darcy."

"The, I guess I have to make every one of them count."

"Did I mention how much I love you, my husband?" Liz said, as her husband dragged her out into the hall.

-o-o-

"Well, I never thought I see the day, " Richard Fitzwilliam commented to his companion.

The woman next to him looked up from her champagne glass and asked, "Oh?"

"Will playing hooky, while attempting to do some subtle PDA."

"What an oxymoron." Bella Van de Bourgh gave the idea some more thought before saying, "I know what you mean though. I would never picture Will to be the one to get hitched at City Hall."

"He and Liz are too practical to do a Vegas wedding, at least, they agree to a reception or else, they will have to face Georgia's wrath."

"And you?"

"Me? I don't care as long as they're both happy. Will hasn't been the same since meeting Liz. He actually has a rather convoluted sense of humour."

"Yes and I see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

-o-o-

Frederick paced the length of the dressing room that he was currently occupying. He had brushed the concerns of his sister, Sophia and brother-in-law, Stephen aside. Now, he had opted to pacing. He looked up when the door opened to admit Fitz, his best friend and best man for the wedding.

"Oh good, you are still alive. Liz went to Ann to do some finishing touches, so I figure now it's as good as time as any to come to the lion's den."

"What did I tell you about getting drunk before the wedding, Fitz?"

"Nothing. You're too busy worrying yourself over nothing."

"Last I checked, you're not the one getting married."

"Ricker. You are one lucky man who is about to marry a woman who has been reserving her heart for you for almost ten years. Nowadays, half the marriage don't even last that long. The two of you have worked together, so it's safe to assume that you'll have no problems in terms of who's bringing home the paychecks. I don't really see what the problem is: you love her, she loves you. You're getting married."

"Yeah, I guess I have waited so long that none of this has sank in yet. Oh my gosh, please tell me you have the rings."

"Yes. I have them. Relax. No use working up a sweat while wearing a tuxedo."

Frederick tried heeding his friend's advice, but it was a really hopeless venture. Fitz saw his failed attempt to divert Frederick's attention, asked, "So, Cyprus."

"What?"

"Cyprus for the honeymoon."

"Yeah. It was one fo the firs things that we both agreed on."

"Why Cyprus?"

"We are both partial to beaches and watching the sunset off the coast."

Frederick smiled enigmatically and Fitz knew better than to ask because no further explanation would be forthcoming.

"So Fitz, you and Bella ..."

"We're just friends, Ricker."

"I didn't insinuate otherwise."

"If you are up to teasing me, you must be feeling better already."

-o-o-

Ann was fiddling with the tiara on her head. Her hands trembled as she tried to straighten the head piece. Eyeing her reflection in the mirror, she let out a deep sigh.

"Mei Mei."

"I know Auntie.

"Mei Mei, you don't know. You are running like a chicken without a head. Sit or you will faint before you marry."

Su Hin decided that she was not going to let some heart attack prevent her from attending her niece's wedding. The elder Chinese woman reached up with her hand to tuck in the stray hair and slipped in a few pins to hold the tiara in place. "You will be blessed with happiness. I am losing you to a good man."

"Auntie. I am so lucky." Tears were inevitable at weddings and in this case, it was no exception.

Liz let herself in and was alarmed to find a tearful bride. "Ann, wha'ts wrong?"

"Oh Liz! I can't."

"Ann, what do you mean you can't?"

"I can't stop crying! Everything is just so surreal. I am that I am going to wake up and everything is nothing more than a dream."

"Ann!"

"Mei Mei."

The Bennet twin smiled affectionately at Auntie who only nodded as Liz wrapped her arms around the bride. "

"Ann. You have nothing to worry about. Your sister, Faye practically planned the whole darn thing down to the chinaware. Georgia has the music covered. Jane lend you her tiara for the dress. You have a matron of honour from yours truly and last I checked, Fitz has plans to sober Frederick up before the wedding."

"Liz???!!! Not funny." Grabbing a few tissue, Liz said, "Here, dry your eyes, sweetheart. Ann, you are surrounded by people who want to see you two married. None is more anxious than Frederick himself. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

-o-o-

They had decided to write their own vows, to put into words the pain of the past, and the hope for the future.

"An-Mei Lee before all these people, I offer myself to you with a heart even more your own than when we first met. You pierce my soul. I am in half agony, half hope. Dare not say that a man's love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. In my eye, you can never change, always the paragon of perfection and gentleness. You are my salvation. I love you and as your husband, I swear to always cherish you with the utmost devotion."

"Frederick Wentworth, when we first met, unjust and weak, I may have been, but never inconstant. For you alone, I have waited as you penetrate my every thought and overwhelm my every senses. You are too good, too excellent of a man. I swear to you that my heart is yours, as it has always been. Never doubt my love for you as your wife. Believe it to be the most fervent and most undeviating."

_End of Chapter 24_

AN: One more chapter as an epilogue with extended author's notes.


	25. 25 Epilogue

Standard disclaimers applied. See Chapter 1 for further details.

* * *

**Chapter 25:** Epilogue 

She was just making random doodlings at the side of her page, when she felt herself being watched. She smiled. Without turning around, she said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that I can interrupt whatever it is that you are pretending to work on."

"My mind is running away from me."

"That's alright. I wasn't attracted to your mind in the first place."

"Oh?"

"Well yes, I believe that I fell hopelessly in love with a pair of fine eyes."

"Glad to know that you have your priorities straighten out, Mr. Darcy."

"And you, Mrs. Darcy, do not."

Turning around to face her husband, she said coyly, "I have told you how much I love you recently?"

"No. I think I need a reminder."

"Well, since I don't have my priorities straight, I think I better call Jane. She is leaving for her second honeymoon and she's bringing my nephews over."

Wiggling her way from her husband, she left him with a wide-eyed expression. "Aren't you going to teach me a lesson?"

"Woman, when I get you ..."

"If you get me, old man."

"I'll show you old, Elizabeth Marianne Darcy!"

-o-o-

If there was one thing about being married to Ann-Mei Lee is that he have come to appreciate family gatherings and Chinese food. After all, if you were married to a Chinese woman who is very dedicated to her values and traditions, he learned a few things along the way. During their first Chinese New Year together, Ann gave him a quick lesson on all the auspicious food symbols associated with the holiday.

"Fish with all its bones, head and tail intact symbolizes abundance and a good beginning and end in the new year. Eating shrimp brings happiness and well-being. Oysters will bring good things..."

She pointed each item as she explained their significance. He noticed that she purposedly skipped one and made a note of it. "What is this?"

"Hmmm"

"The table cloth. What does this symbol mean?"

"It's a picture of a magpie," she stated.

"Does it mean anything?"

"Magpie is a bird of joy, very auspicious for people who want to settle down. It represents a powerful energy associated with marriage and nesting."

It took him at least a full minute to actually process what she said. "Are we seeing a lot of magpies in our future, Mei?"

"I think it has already found us and it looks like it's going to be settling in for the next nine months. Derick, you're going to be a daddy."

_Fin_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Here are some parallels or similarities between this story to Austen's characters from Persuasion and Pride and Prejudice. They are listed in alphabetical order.

Persuasion

Dr. Michael Chow - Charles Musgrove Stephen Croft Admiral Croft  
An-Mei Lee aka "Ann", "Mei" - Anne Elliot  
Faye-Ping Lee - Elizabeth Elliot  
Kai-Wing Lee - Sir Walter Elliot, Baronet  
Su Hin aka "Auntie" - Lady Russell  
Dr. Vincent Li - William Walter Elliot  
Frederick Wentworth aka "Ricker," "Derick"

Pride and Prejudice

Elizabeth Bennet aka "Liz" Jane Bennet  
Carson Brighton - Charles Bingley  
Catherine Georgia Darcy - Georgiana Darcy  
William Darcy - Fitzwilliam Darcy  
Richard Fitzwilliam aka "Fitz" - Colonel Fitzwilliam  
George Wickham aka Paul Nickerson  
Bella Van de Bourgh - Anne de Bourgh

**Note on going about the crossover**

I took a lot of liberties with the P&P storyline - the whole debacle with Wickham-Georgiana-Darcy-Elizabeth was kept short and concise. Plus, the thing with Jane-Bingley-Darcy-Elizabeth was nonexistent. I thought that with the amount of angst that I have already, my plate was full. I was hard pressed to write a good quality story, so I just concentratedon the whole relationship part of it. There wasn't a courtship in JA, just I decided to go about P&P from that angle instead. Hence, there was the introduction of Bella-Will-Fitz relationship.

Yet the main focus was probably from the Persuasion-storyline. Ann is such a wonderful character to go indepth with. As I spoke to one of my reviewers, she is one of us. We can all relate to the things that she is going through whether it was in the regency period or the modern setting. I want to portray her as someone who is strong and talented, but there is a bit of unhappiness around her.

I always regretted not knowing Anne and Frederick's past. What happened in Year 6 before the start of the novel? How close was their relationship and what made them fall in love? That's where the whole high school backdrop came in. What better than a first love and a high school crush? It also gave me a chance to develop some of the minor characters from P&P like Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana.

In a subtle story twist, I made the Georgia as Frederick's source of attraction, thus, taking on the role of Louisa Musgrove in Persuasion. Georgia and Frederick are friends and it is a definitely a possibility that their feelings may develop into a deep attraction. Likewise, this is reflected by Anne's attraction to Fitz, which is similar to the one-sided infatuation between William Walter Elliot (the cousin) and Anne Elliot.

The whole concept behind _Intentions_ is based on culture rather than societal status. I think the idea of inter-racial marriage gives this rendition a more modern feel to it.

All in all, I want to thank you everyone who has stuck with this down through its 25-chapter evolution. I think I will probably find time to edit it ... I already know which areas need tweaking. Still, I'm glad to have a chance to share this with you guys. Much love... until my next story.


End file.
